Promesse d'un frère
by Jujulacelte
Summary: "Il n'a jamais été là pour Sammy, je l'ai toujours été !" Cria Dean, hors de lui.  Une chasse en 1993 tourne mal, déchirant la relation John/Dean.  Parallèlement, les ombres du passé rattrapent les deux frères, partis se réfugier chez Bobby.  Pas de slash


**PROMESSE D'UN FRERE**

PROLOGUE :

Se retrouver en face de soi-même était déjà assez perturbant, mais quand votre double vous balance des vérités noires sur vous, c'est sans doute encore pire. Dean s'était retrouvé face à son pire cauchemar : lui-même...Son double maléfique le jaugeait d'un regard prétendant connaître les moindres de ses secrets...Dean avait d'abord cru à une manipulation quelconque de son esprit, mais quand il s'entendit lui-même aborder le sujet de son père, la colère le sumbergea...

- Il n'en avait rien à faire de toi, et toi non plus ! Hurla son double avec un léger sourire en coin.

Dean en avait déjà trop entendu, il le poussa violement contre le mur, non sans le frapper...Il voulait la vérité, d'accord.

- Mon père était un enfoiré ! Il s'est reposé sur moi pour protéger Sam, c'était son job ! Il a été incapable de protéger sa famille ! Il C'est de sa faute si maman est morte ! Il n'a jamais été là pour Sam, moi je l'ai toujours été ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Je ne méritais pas ça, et Sam non plus ! Et je ne mérite pas d'aller en enfer !

Sans laisser le temps à son double maléfique d'ajouter quelque chose, il lui tira une balle en plein coeur...

Quelques jours après cet incident, Dean ne parvenait toujours pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit...il repensait à ce que son autre lui avait dit...à ce que lui-même avait dit...Jamais il n'avait osé prononcer ses paroles à voix haute...Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, il savait que quelque part, il haïssait encore son père pour n'avoir jamais été là pour eux...

- Hé Dean...Tu es avec moi ? Demanda la voix de Sam à côté de lui.

Son grand frère sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sembles ailleurs...

Avec un sourire d'insoucience, Dean fit signe à son cadet de reporter son attention sur la route.

- Tu conduis comme une grand-mère...C'est normal que je m'endorme...

Pour toute réponse, Sam haussa les épaules, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Dean qui tourna la tête de l'autre côté...La route défilait sous ses yeux, il eu presque l'impression qu'il remontait le fil du temps.

Motel Banshee, Seattle - Etat de Washington. 1993

- D'accord, merci Henry..Encore.

John raccrocha le téléphone avec un soupir et reporta immédiatement son attention sur les notes qu'il prenait dans son journal, sans accorder le moindre mot à ses deux fils eux aussi présents dans la petite chambre de motel.

Dean, le plus grand des deux avait atteint l'âge de 15 ans la semaine passée, le jeune homme était presque aussi grand que son père mais avait définitivement les traits plus doux. Ses cheveux châtains toujours en désordre encadraient un visage angélique tandis que de ses yeux verts, il surveillait discrètement son petit frère, Sammy.

Sam, le cadet des Winchester était âgé de seulement 9 ans, mais était déjà occupé à survoler d'un oeil curieux les livres de cours de son grand frère. De nature calme, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez les Winchester, il avait une passion née pour la lecture et tout ce qui pouvait lui apporter un peu plus de culture en général.

Ses cheveux bruns, plus longs que ceux de Dean, retombaient en quelques mèches sur son front, cachant de ce fait ses yeux, eux aussi verts.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda Dean à son père.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait un autre cas de disparition pas très loin d'ici...Répondit John d'une voix monocorde.

L'ainé sentit son estomac se serrer.

- Le même procédé ?

- Oui...les parents de l'enfant ont été dépecés et ils avaient la gorge tranchée.

Sam releva alors la tête du livre d'histoire de son frère et jeta un coup d'oeil horrifié à son père. Dean, remarqua immédiatement la gêne chez son petit frère.

- Papa...Soupira t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien...

Dean soupira une nouvelle fois...son père ne pouvait-il pas faire un peu attention à ne pas donner trop de détails sur les méthodes de ces monstres ? Il avait déjà bien du mal à rassurer son cadet le soir quand John partait à leur trousse, alors si en plus celui-ci s'attardait à expliquer comment les victimes étaient retrouvées...

- Alors Sammy, tu veux bien faire ma dissertation d'histoire ? Demanda Dean, avec un sourire en coin.

C'est ce moment précis que John choisit pour les interrompre.

- On ne restera pas assez longtemps pour que ton prof te la corrige.

De nouveau, Sam tourna la tête vers son père et Dean y vit de la dé détestait ce regard chez son frère...dans ces cas là, il aurait vraiment tout fait pour lui remonter le moral. Mais John lui, ne le voyait pas.

- Papa...Murmura doucement Sam.

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, car déjà il était debout et mettait sa veste, prêt à partir.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.

- Vérifier une piste. Restez-là tous les deux...je serai de retour demain matin au plus tard.

John se dirigea vers la porte, sans prêter attention à son plus jeune fils qui l'appelait de nouveau.

- Papa ?

- Dean, tu verrouilles la porte et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celui-ci était debout à côté de lui.

- Et je veille sur Sammy...t'en fais pas papa...je sais.

Sans même un regard en arrière, John quitta la chambre.

Sam se rassit sur le lit, la gorge serrée...Pourquoi son père agissait-il ainsi avec lui ? Parfois, il avait un sentiment étrange...Comme si...

- Sammy ?

Celui-ci sursauta tout en levant les yeux vers son frère, Dean l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

- ça va ?

Le cadet baissa la tête, l'air triste...Son frère comprit immédiatement que quelque chose le tracassait... Instinctivement, il vint s'assoir près de lui adoptant une attitude protectrice envers Sam.

- Dis-moi champion...Je vois bien que ça va pas...

La voix légèrement étouffée par des sanglots qu'il tentait de ravaler, Sam haussa les épaules.

- C'est juste que...papa...j'ai...j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il...qu'on le gêne...

Automatiquement, Dean passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère.

- Hé...Sammy...ne dis pas ça...Papa est ...comment dire ? Il nous aime...s'il fait tout ça, c'est pour nous protéger...tu le sais ça ?

Le corps du petit garçon fut secoué par un sanglot, et tandis qu'il s'essuyait les yeux en reniflant, son grand frère l'attira contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Calme-toi Sammy...Papa va rentrer...comme il le fait toujours, et tu verras, la première chose qu'il demandera ce sera : Est-ce que tu as été sage avec Sam ? Dit son ainé dans une imitation quasi caricaturale de son père...

Jamais il n'aurait osé le tourner en dérision de cette manière, mais le petit rire que Sammy laissa échapper le persuada qu'il avait eu raison de le faire.

La nuit fut courte pour Dean, dont l'esprit refusait catégoriquement de se reposer. Il pensait à son père, est-ce qu'il courait un danger ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses gestes, il se leva du canapé et s'approcha du lit de son petit frère. Il vérifia qu'il dormait paisiblement avant de remonter la couverture sur lui pour ne pas qu'il ait froid.

Le lendemain, ce fut l'odeur du café qui tira Sam de son sommeil. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux non sans une quelconque réticence.

- Debout Sammy...On va être en retard...Moi ça ne me gêne pas, mais toi...

Le plus jeune se mit en position assise sur le lit avant de s'étirer en baillant. Ses yeux parcourèrent la pièce, mais il ne le vit pas.

- Où est papa ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

Dean avait redouté cette question, la vérité était que John n'était toujours pas rentré, mais chose assez rare, il avait téléphoné.

- Ecoute Sammy...papa m'a dit qu'on devait faire comme d'habitude. Il a été retardé sur un boulot.

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de Sam.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr qu'il va bien ! Répliqua aussitôt son ainé, avec une certaine contrariété. Aller, arrête de poser toutes ses questions et mange ton petit déjeuner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être tous les deux préparés, ils se mirent en route pour l'école à pied. "Plus qu'un an" se répétait sans cesse Dean, "plus qu'un an avant de pouvoir conduire l'Impala" !

L'ainé accompagna son frère devant l'école, car lui-même devait aller au lycée. Mais curieusement ce matin, Sam semblait réticent à l'idée d'aller en cours.

- Ben Sammy...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'en inquiéta Dean.

Le cadet haussa des épaules.

- Et si papa avait besoin de nous ?

- Non...papa est le meilleur et tu le sais, il gère la situation, et il la gèrera encore mieux si toi, tu vas en cours.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda son petit frère en levant les yeux vers lui.

Dean avait l'habitude de toutes les questions incessantes de son cadet, et à chaque fois il essayait de faire preuve de patience en lui répondant.

- Et bien...si tu l'accompagnes, il ne sera pas concentré...Parce qu'il sera bien trop préoccupé à veiller sur toi.

Sur ce, Sam haussa des épaules avec un rire sarcastique.

- Non ça, il te laisse t'en charger...

Sans même ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et entra dans le hall de l'école, laissant son frère soufflé par cette réplique...Dans un premier temps, Dean fut choqué du ton et du dédain employé par Sam...Puis dans un second temps, il comprit, non sans un pincement au coeur, que son petit frère n'était pas si dupe que ça, et qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps que la première personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter, c'était Dean...et non son père.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

- Dean ! On est arrivé ! Chantonna la voix de Sam à côté de lui.

Dean tourna la tête en sursautant vers son petit frère...Et sa première pensée fut " Dieu...ce qu'il a grandit !".

- Euh...ça va ? Demanda une nouvelle fois son cadet, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Quoi ? Oui...bien sûr, pourquoi ? Répondit son frère en reprenant ses esprits.

Sam ne put retenir un sourire un peu gêné.

- Tu...tu me regardais bizarrement...

L'ainé eut un geste d'insoucience et tous deux sortirent de l'Impala pour se retrouver dans la casse si familière de Bobby. Une nouvelle fois, Dean se surprit à repenser à tout ces souvenirs heureux qu'il avait passé ici avec Sam...Pourquoi cette nostalgie soudaine ?

Sam avait pris la tête de la marche, mais quand il s'aperçut que son frère ne le suivait pas, il se retourna en le dévisageant, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

- Eh mec, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dean dont les yeux semblaient remonter le temps.

- Eh Sam...Tu te souviens quand on se cachait dans ces vieilles carcasses de voitures...ça mettait Bobby dans une de ses rages !

Sam, s'approcha doucement de son ainé, lui aussi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait.

- Dean...Tu es bizarre depuis qu'on a fini cette chasse...Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est à cause du Colt ? On la retrouvera Dean, je te le promet, on retrouvera Bella.

Dean ne put retenir un nouveau sourire, mais cette fois pour des raisons bien différentes.

- C'est mon job ça Sammy.

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils sans comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- De te rassurer...c'est à moi de le faire...Pas l'inverse. Souffla Dean en levant les yeux vers le benjamin.

Sam laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

- Arrête avec ça tu veux...je ne suis plus un enfant, et moi aussi je peux veiller sur toi. Aller viens...Bobby nous attends.

Sur cette remarque, Sam tourna les talons pour aller retrouver le vieux chasseur...Mais Dean resta un moment en arrière... Non ce n'était plus un enfant, mais ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'il restait son petit frère.

Une remontée acide lui tordit l'estomac quand il repensa à l'Enfer qui l'attendait...bientôt, il y serait et alors...alors Sam serait seul, seul et livré à lui-même... Dean se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de retirer la moindre trace d'angoisse tandis que son esprit remontait déjà le temps.

Motel Banshee, Seattle - Etat de Washington. 1993

Comme à son habitude, John était de mauvaise humeur...C'était toujours pareil lorsqu'il rentrait bredouille. Ces deux jours d'absence ne lui avaient rien apporté de nouveau, et encore pire : il pataugeait dans son enquête.

Sam était assis sur le lit en train de faire ses devoirs d'un air distrait, tandis que Dean, vérifiait les pistes de son père, se disant qu'un regard neuf ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

A bout, John reposa bruyament la bouteille de bière qu'il venait de finir.

- Bon sang !

- ça va aller papa...je suis sûr que tu vas trouver. Le rassura Dean.

- Oui mais dans combien de temps ? Quand un nouvel enfant se ferait enlever et que ses parents se feront égorger comme des animaux ?

Sam, dont l'attention avait été jusqu'ici totalement absorbée dans les livres de cours, leva le nez.

- Peut-être que tu leur fais peur...Aux monstres...Et qu'ils ne se montreront plus ici...

Dean allait lui dire de se replonger dans ses devoirs quand la voix sèche et froide de John l'interrompit.

- Tais-toi !

Ce rappel à l'ordre plongea la chambre de motel dans un silence gênant. Sam eu l'air choqué que son père s'emporte aussi vite contre lui, tandis que Dean reporta son attention sur John qui soupira de nouveau.

- Je...je pensais juste que...Bredouilla Sam, penaud.

Cette fois, John s'emporta...et il eu des paroles qu'il regretterai d'ici quelques années.

- ça suffit Sam, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Regarde plutôt tes cours comme de toute façon il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse !

Dean resta sans voix...comment...Comment son père avait-il osé lui parler de la sorte ? Dans un geste de colère, Sam jeta le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tout en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

Aussitôt, John se passa la main sur le visage, comme le faisait si souvent son aîné. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait bien du mal à contenir sa colère.

- Papa...Sammy...Sammy n'y est pour rien, il voulait juste t'aider.

- Je sais...Je sais...Murmura John d'une voix étranglée. J'aurais...j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça...

Non, ça Dean ne lui faisait pas dire...mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

La soirée fut silencieuse, et bien que Sam eut longtemps refusé de sortir de la salle de bain pour venir manger, il céda quand son grand frère intervint en le menaçant de défoncer la porte.

En retrait, John observait la scène, le coeur serré. Dean s'occupait si bien de son petit-frère, il veillait à ce qu'il mange, qu'il finisse son assiette, et surtout, il essayait de lui changer les idées. D'une certaine manière, le père était jaloux de cette relation privilégiée entre ses deux fils... Après tout, ce n'était pas à Dean d'assurer et le rôle de grand-frère, et celui du père...

Une heure plus tard, le chasseur se décida à parler à son cadet, pour cela il envoya Dean chercher un café pour lui. L'ainé quitta la chambre, non sans un clin d'oeil d'encouragement à Sam et...oui, John l'avait perçut comme un regard de mise en garde à son égard.

Timidement, le plus jeune se préparait pour aller dormir, mais quand il se s'apprêta à se coucher, il sursauta en entendant son père s'adresser à lui.

- Sammy ?

- Oui papa ? Répondit aussitôt Sam.

John cherchait ses mots...il était peut-être l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de monstres, mais quand il parlait à un enfant, il se sentait complètement perdu.

- Je...je n'aurais pas dû crier sur toi tout à l'heure...je...je suis désolé.

Il voyait bien que Sam retenait ses larmes, et il s'en voulait pour ça...Quel genre de père faisait pleurer son fils de 9 ans ?

- Je...je t'aime papa tu sais..je voulais pas te manquer de respect.

Touché, John eu un sourire triste.

- Je le sais bien Sammy...viens là.

Père et fils s'étreignirent un cours instant avant d'être interrompu par Dean, qui entra d'un air victorieux dans la chambre.

- Je crois que j'ai du nouveau papa !

Presque aussitôt, John se leva, oubliant totalement le bref moment de complicité qu'il avait eu avec Sam.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu un appel radio de la police...un flic attendait derrière moi à la caisse, enfin bref...Il y a une autre disparition...Sauf que cette fois, il y a un témoin à interroger.

Le père des garçons se précipita vers l'entrée pour prendre sa veste, tandis que Dean lui expliquait où vivait la famille victime de la tragédie. Une seconde plus tard, John était parti, laissant une nouvelle fois ses enfants seuls.

Deux jours plus tard, la vie avait reprit son cours. John avait cet air excité qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'une chasse était sur le point d'aboutir. Quant à ses enfants, l'un l'aidait volontiers, tandis que le plus jeune préferait rester en dehors ne se souvenant que trop bien de la colère de son père.

- Bien...alors leur repère doit se situer dans cette zone. Annonça fièrement John.

- Tu penses agir comment ? Si tu as raison, il y a sept démons à combattre là-dedans...ça risque d'être assez...chaud...Conclu Dean, non sans cacher une certaine appréhension.

Avant même que le père ai put répondre, il fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone. Instinctivement, Sam se leva pour aller répondre.

- Âllo ?

- Sam ?

- Oh oncle Bobby !

- Sam mon grand, je dois parler à John...

Un peu déçu, le cadet tendit le combiné du téléphone à son père et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Dean observait son père discrètement en remarquant qu'il prenait un air préoccupé.

- Je comprends Bobby...mais je suis sur un job là...j'en ai encore pour une semaine...

- ça ne pourra pas attendre une semaine.

- As-tu essayé de contacter Caleb ?

La voix bourrue du vieux chasseur leur parvint tellement il parlait fort.

- Evidement idiot ! Et lui aussi est occupé...Ecoute, je ne te le demanderais pas si ça n'était pas important...C'est la première fois que je vois ça..autant de goules, c'est à faire peur.

John parut réfléchir un moment, puis lentement il posa son regard sur Dean.

- Hé Bobby...je t'envoie quelqu'un.

L'ainé, se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur son siège, tandis que Sam leva enfin les yeux de son livre.

- Ah...et qui ?

Le visage du père prit soudain une expression peu commune de fierté.

- Dean...c'est Dean qui va venir t'aider.

- Mais John...il n'a que quinze ans, tu es sûr que...

Avant qu'il n'ai pu émettre d'autres objections, John le coupa.

- Il est prêt.

- Ok. Je te fais confiance. Il doit me rejoindre au plus vite, ces foutues goules ont un sacré appétit et je sais pas combien de temps je pourrais les mettre en échec à moi tout seul...

Après avoir échangé quelques brèves civilités, les deux chasseurs coupèrent court à la conversation et John se leva en même temps que son fils.

- Dean.

- Oui monsieur ? Répondit presque machinalement l'ainé.

Le père posa une main sur son épaule, comme un signe de confiance.

- Ne me déçois pas. Je place mes espoirs en toi, s'il s'avère que tu n'en ai pas digne...

Dean ne cilla même pas et déclara d'un ton sans trémolo.

- Je serai à la hauteur.

- Bien, prépare tes affaires je vais réserver ton billet pour le bus.

Sans ajouter un autre mot, John quitta la chambre, laissant Dean et Sam seuls. Le premier eu du mal à retenir son sourire, tandis que le second referma le livre doucement. L'ainé se mit à préparer son sac sans s'apercevoir que son petit frère derrière lui, le regardait tristement.

- Tu...tu vas me laisser seul Dean ?

La voix emplie de tristesse de son cadet tira son frère de son bref moment de gloire. Confus, il se retourna pour découvrir Sam qui le dévisageait, au bord des larmes.

- Oh Sammy...ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours. Je vais revenir vite, je te le promets.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi ? Veiller sur papa ? Demanda le benjamin.

Dean eu un sourire triste, il s'assit sur le lit en invitant son petit frère à prendre place à côté de lui.

- Hé...Sammy...c'est à papa de prendre soin de toi, pas l'inverse.

- Mais toi, tu prends soin de lui non ? Tu prends soin de moi aussi...alors, si tu t'en vas...on va bien être obligé de veiller l'un sur l'autre...

L'ainé passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère en les ébouriffant, il fallait toujours qu'il prenne exemple sur lui...Dès qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, il regardait Dean attentivement, et cela, touchait énormément ce dernier.

- Je te promets que je reviendrai vite Sammy...et tout se passera bien.

Le petit frère secoua doucement la tête pour montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais Dean voyait bien qu'il refoulait ses larmes pour ne pas lui causer de la peine. Pourquoi son cadet pensait-il toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui-même ?

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

Dean, Sam et Bobby étaient tous les trois assis autour de la table sur laquelle étaient étendues diverses cartes ainsi que divers livres couverts de symboles étranges. Les trois amis cherchaient un moyen de retrouver Bella.

Les espoirs de l'ainé s'amenuisaient au fur et mesure que le temps passait, et doucement mais sûrement, il se résignait à aller en enfer. Et il avait peur. Mais pas pour lui, pas pour les tortures et autres supplices qu'il savait qu'il allait subir, non, en réalité il était inquiet pour Sam...

Justement, celui-ci reposa brutalement l'un des livres et se leva d'un bond, repoussant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. La colère se lisait sur son visage d'habitude calme, et Bobby, ainsi que Dean le suivèrent du regard.

- Il n'y a rien ! Rien du tout ! S'emporta t-il.

- Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas aider ton frère Sam. Lui fit remarquer justement Bobby.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le vieux chasseur en haussant le ton.

- Mais enfin Bobby, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien ! On est partit dans la mauvaise direction !

Dean comprit tout de suite ce à quoi faisait allusion son frère, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu intervenir, Bobby reprit, lui aussi passablement énervé.

- Alors éclaire-nous veux-tu, apparement toi, tu détiens la solution !

Cette remarque rappela douloureusement celle que John avait faite dans ce motel miteux à Seattle, d'ailleurs, ce souvenir avait dû remonter chez Sam puisque son regard changea. Il prit une voix plus calme tout en faisant un pas vers Bobby.

- Oh mais j'en ai une solution...Seulement...

- SAM ! Cria son ainé avant de lui laisser le temps de finir.

Un silence pesant s'empara de la pièce. Le regard de Sam allait de Bobby à son frère qui lui, s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur comme pour montrer que c'était lui l'ainé, et que par conséquent, il aurait le dernier mot.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sam tourna les talons et sortit de la vieille masure, laissant le vieux chasseur et Dean seuls. Ce dernier se rassit avec un soupir, il savait très bien que son frère envisageait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le sauver. Mais pour deux raisons, Dean le refusait : d'abord parce qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en Ruby et qu'il était persuadé qu'elle avait monté la tête de son frère avec cette histoire, ensuite parce qu'il ne se souvenait que trop bien des closes de son contrat...Sam risquait d'y laisser la vie.

- Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de repos. Conclu finalement Bobby d'une voix redevenue calme.

Dean hocha la tête sans un mot, et tandis que son ami quitta la pièce pour aller se servir une bière, le jeune homme ne se rendit même pas compte, qu'inconsciement, il avait prit son pendentif dans sa main droite...

Bientôt il allait le quitter, le laisser seul dans ce monde hostile...son petit frère. Dean ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir, il se rappella alors la fois où il avait été contraint de le laisser seul...Quand John l'avait envoyé en chasse avec Bobby...Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se serrer à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cet accident. Même avec le recul, il n'avait jamais pu pardonner à son père, jamais.

Motel Banshee, Seattle - Etat de Washington. 1993

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois semaines que Dean était parti, et Sam ressentait plus que jamais le poids de son absence. Son père quant à lui, avait passé les deux derniers jours à tout préparer, apparement sa chasse allait prendre bientôt fin.

- Sammy, viens par là s'il te plait.

Celui-ci s'approcha, curieux de connaitre la raison de cette soudaine sollicitation. John leva le nez de ses armes et agrippa les épaules de son fils, un geste qui montrait toute l'importance de la conversation qui allait suivre.

- Sam j'ai besoin que tu sois fort...Pour moi. Tu peux faire ça ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, trop soucieux d'essayer de plaire à son père.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Bien que visiblement embarassé, John poursuivit.

- Tu sais, ces monstres que je chasse depuis des semaines...Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient tous rassemblés ce soir, et je sais où.

Sam écouta son père sans l'interrompre.

- Je vais aller les tuer. Mais je ne vais pas y aller seul.

Il y eu un silence au cours duquel, le cadet ressentit une brusque montée d'angoisse.

- Quoi ? Tu...tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

John se haïssait pour ça, mais il essaya de se montrer fort, lui aussi.

- Oui Sam. Dean n'étant pas là, tu es le seul sur qui je peux compter...je peux compter sur toi Sammy n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question, presque semblable à une menace fit frissoner le jeune garçon qui hocha la tête nerveusement.

- Bien sûr.

Comme soulagé, John prit un livre qu'il déposa dans les mains de son plus jeune fils.

- Ce qu'on va affronter ce soir, ce sont des démons...Autrement dit, des humains, seulement ceux-ci sont possédés...

- Donc tu me demandes de les exorciser ? Demanda Sam aussitôt.

John se tut une minute, impressioné.

- Oui...je les occuperai pendant que toi, caché dans un coin, tu liras la formule...Tu as compris ?

Le cadet fit signe que oui, mais avant qu'il ai pu ajouter un mot, le combiné se mit à sonner.

- Âllo ?

- Salut papa, c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la voix impatiente de son père.

Dean comprit tout de suite qu'il était pressé.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment avançait ton enquête ?

- Ecoute Dean, je n'ai pas le temps là...je dois tout préparer.

Un peu déçu, le jeune homme demanda aussitôt.

- Je peux parler à Sam ?

- Pas longtemps dans ce cas.

Il y eu un léger bruit de fond, puis la voix enfantine de son frère lui parvint.

- Dean ?

Sans se rendre compte, un sourire illumina le visage de l'ainé.

- Sammy ? Hé, comment ça va champion ?

Il y eu un silence, puis Sam baissa la voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas que son père entende ce qu'il allait dire.

- Papa veut que je vienne avec lui pour une chasse...

Dean resta un moment abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Il dit que les démons sont trop nombreux et il va faire diversion pendant que je lirai l'exorcisme...

Soudain, l'estomac de Dean sembla danser la lambada...Non...ce n'était pas possible, son père ne pouvait envisager sérieusement d'emmener Sammy sur cette mission ? Oui, depuis qu'il était tout petit il venait avec eux, mais il restait dans la voiture, ou sous la surveillance de son frère...jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvé au coeur de la bataille !

- Sammy, passe-moi papa !

- Mais Dean...

- Tout de suite !

Un nouveau bruit de fond lui indiqua que Sam avait repassé le combiné à son père.

-Dean je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps !

- Je sais...pardon, c'est juste que...Sammy vient de me dire que tu comptais l'emmener...C'est vrai ?

- Oui...pourquoi, tu as un problème avec ça ?

Le ton froid et presque menaçant de son père le glaça...

- Euh, c'est juste que...il n'a que 9 ans tu sais...

- Evidement que je le sais, c'est encore moi son père je te rappelle !

Il y eu un silence...vraiment gênant. D'un côté, Dean resta choqué par la colère de son père, et de l'autre, John regretta de s'être laissé emporté...Mais quelque part, au plus profond de lui, il était jaloux...Il avait beau se dire que non, enterrer ce sentiment au plus profond de lui, mais il le savait...il n'avait jamais réussit à être un père idéal pour ses fils, et voilà que l'ainé se mettait à couver son petit frère presque trop...presque de la manière dont lui aurait dû le faire...

- Dean...écoute, on doit y aller maintenant... Contente -toi de faire attention à Bobby d'accord ?

- Oui monsieur. Répondit Dean comme un soldat. Il ferma les yeux, et ajouta en sentant sa gorge se nouer : " Et toi sur Sam"...

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

Dean avait attendu deux heures avant de retourner voir Sam qui devait être en train de réfléchir quelque part parmi les carcasses de voitures. L'ainé ne se trompa pas, il le trouva, adossé à un vieux 4x4 bleu qui ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Le jeune homme s'avança, avec un bière à la main qu'il lui tendit comme un symbole de paix.

- Hé...ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, Sam haussa des épaules.

- Allez Sammy...dis quelque chose.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Dean.

Le grand frère marqua une pause...Ce n'était pas à ça qu'il s'était attendu, mais puisqu'il voulait en parler, tant mieux, ça lui évitait d'aborder lui-même le sujet.

- Je sais Sam...Mais il y a une différence entre "ne pas laisser tomber" et jouer aux kamykazes...

Le cadet leva le nez, l'air outré.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais toujours.

Cette remarque, Dean ne l'avait pas vu venir...Mais pour une fois il avait un argument.

- Sam...tu ne dois pas prendre exemple sur moi...Je...tu te souviens où ça t'a mené ?

Sam observa son frère pendant de longues secondes...Oui, oui il se souvenait très bien. Pourtant, jamais il n'en était venu à regretter son geste...Jamais.

Seattle - Etat de Washington. 1993

John et Sam étaient en planque depuis près de trois heures maintenant, et le père pouvait sentir l'impatience chez son plus jeune fils. D'un regard, il l'incita à ne pas bouger. C'est alors qu'ils se montrèrent enfin. Trois hommes, hilares entrèrent dans l'entrepôt en trainant un sac derrière eux. Ils s'approchèrent d'un petit autel sur lequel étaient dressés bougies et récipients.

Le chasseur savait que, dans le sac, se trouvait une victime potentielle pour un sacrifice...Potentielle, car il allait bien sûr intervenir avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Le père se tourna alors vers son fils.

- Sam...Tu es prêt ?

Le cadet leva les yeux vers lui, en essayant de cacher toute la peur et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Il lui fit signe que oui... Comme il aurait voulu que Dean soit là en cet instant...

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est lire l'exorcisme d'une voix claire et forte...tu peux faire ça ?

Sam hocha une nouvelle fois la tête en répondant comme son frère faisait toujours.

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien...Alors c'est parti !

Pendant ce temps, Bobby et Dean qui eux aussi avaient retrouvé la trace de leur bande de goules, se préparaient à passer à l'action. Le jeune Winchester était nerveux, non pas à cause des créatures qu'il allait affronter, mais parce qu'il savait son petit frère loin de lui, dans une situation passablement dangereuse...

- Et surtout n'oublie pas Dean...

- On vise la tête. Finit le jeune homme pour prouver à Bobby qu'il était digne de confiance.

Alors, simultanément, les deux groupes passèrent à l'action.

Une fois au coeur de la mêlée, Dean était parvenu à faire abstraction de tout le reste. Les goules s'effondraient sur son passage, tandis que du coin de l'oeil, Bobby le surveillait.

Parallèlement, John mettait les démons hors d'état de nuire, il en avait écarté deux quand un troisième entra en scène. Sam prit une profonde inspiration et commença alors à lire le texte en latin d'une voix aussi claire et distincte que possible. Il avait beau être terrorisé, il savait ce qu'il devait faire et il s'y tiendrait, car c'est ce que Dean faisait toujours.

C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux une seconde pour voir où en était son père, il aperçut alors deux autres démons s'approcher de la victime, un poignard à la main. Sam se tourna vers son père.

- PAPA !

John suivit le regard de son fils et découvrit avec horreur que les deux êtres maléfiques étaient sur le point de tuer l'homme allongé au sol. Affronter trois démons en même temps n'était pas la plus brillante idée qu'il ait eu, d'autant que les deux qu'il avait assomé risquaient de bientôt se réveiller et que deux autres allaient arriver à tout moment.

Tant pis, il ne s'appellait pas John Winchester pour rien. Il attrapa une barre de fer qu'il enfonça avec violence dans le thorax du démon qui revenait à la charge. Le cri qu'il poussa eut l'effet voulu, les deux autres tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et l'homme eut le bon réflexe de ramper un peu plus loin.

Sans hésiter, John se précipita sur eux tandis que Sam reprenait son latin.

Seulement, le chasseur était tellement occupé avec les deux démons qu'il ne vit pas le troisième s'approcher sournoisement par derrière, le poignard à la main. Or, Sam, l'avait vu lui. Avant même qu'il ne se demande ce qu'il devait faire, son corps avait réagit pour lui. Le plus jeune des Winchester s'était levé et courait vers son père dans une attitude naïvement protectrice.

Tout se passa très vite, Sam arriva devant le démon au moment même où celui-ci abattait le couteau dans le dos de John qui se retourna brusquement, une seconde trop tard pour éviter le drame.

Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent de l'entrepôt. Le cri frustré du démon...Le cri d'horreur de John...et le cri de douleur de Sam...

Alors qu'il venait à bout d'une autre goule, Dean sentit une violente douleur à la poitrine...Quelque chose d'insupportable. Il crut d'abord qu'il avait été blessé, mais quand il posa sa main sur sa chemise, il s'aperçut qu'il était indemne...Instinctivement ses pensées se tournèrent vers son petit frère à des kilomètres de là.

- Sammy...

John eut tout juste le temps de rattraper son fils qui s'écroulait, comme au ralenti. Il ne fit même plus attention aux démons autour de lui, mais il entendit clairement deux d'entre eux murmurer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? C'est Sam Winchester !

- Oui...oui justement...

Mais le chasseur les oublia tandis que tous, s'enfuirent en libérant leurs hôtes déboussolés. John serrait son fils contre lui, tandis que celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

- Chut Sammy...je suis là...Essaya de le rassurer son père.

Mais Sam ne se calmait pas, et ne reprenait pas plus son souffle...Non, il comprenait très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Déjà sa vue se brouillait tandis que dans un souffle, il appela la seule personne capable de le réconforter.

- D...Dean...

Il était près de minuit quand Dean et Bobby rentrèrent, épuisés mais victorieux de leur chasse. Le plus vieux accepta d'offrir une bière au plus jeune "Mais une seule !", et ce dernier s'en amusa.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis quand soudain, l'un des téléphones du vieux chasseur se mit à sonner. Avec un soupir, celui-ci se leva pour aller répondre, Dean n'entendit que la conversation dans un sens.

- Quoi ?... Oh...Bonjour John...Wow, doucement je comprends rien...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dean, leva les yeux soudain anxieux...et l'expression de Bobby changea radicalement, de la fatigue il était passé à l'effroi

- QUOI ? Nom de Dieu John dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune Winchester s'était levé et s'approchait doucement de son mentor qui n'osait pas le regarder.

- Bobby ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Celui-ci le fit taire d'un geste, pour entendre ce que John disait.

- Hin hin...Ok...on se met en route tout de suite.

A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il avait raccroché. Lentement, il se tourna alors vers Dean dont le coeur battait la chamade.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bobby ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le vieux chasseur semblait aux bords des larmes, ce qui était plutôt rare.

- Gamin...c'est...il y a un accident pendant la mission...

Déjà, le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de déni tout en refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Non...

Bobby posa une main sur son épaule.

- Sam est à l'hôpital...c'est grave...

Bien qu'il s'en doutait à l'expression de Bobby, l'entendre de sa bouche eu l'effet d'une bombe qu'on lui aurait fait exploser en pleine figure. Il se recula en répétant.

- Non...non c'est pas vrai pas...pas Sammy...

Bobby ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer la nouvelle qu'il enchaina.

- Il faut vite qu'on se mette en route Dean !

Celui-ci, dont les émotions passaient de la peur de perdre son frère à la colère reprit un semblant de contenance et hocha la tête...S'il y a une chose qu'il voulait, c'était être auprès de son petit frère.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

Dean ne se souvenait que trop bien du choc et de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand Bobby lui avait annoncé que Sam était gravement blessé. Il se rappellait que l'une des premières choses qu'il s'était dite était " C'était ça cette douleur tout à l'heure". Le jeune chasseur eut un sourire triste en se disant que dans toute situation dramatique, les gens ont tendance à penser à des choses d'une importance toute relative.

- Dean...tu es tout ce qui me reste...Si je te perds...je sais pas comment je ferai. Continua Sam, sans prêter attention aux divagations d'esprits de son ainé.

Justement, celui-ci, tiré de ses rêveries poussa un long soupir...

- Sam...tu t'en sortiras...Tu surmonteras ça. Je le sais.

Son cadet eu un rire nerveux et triste.

- Tu crois ? Alors que toi tu as passé ce pacte stupide ?

- Et je le regrette pas...Si c'était à refaire, alors je le referai sans hésiter ! Contra Dean, sûr de lui.

Sam posa la bouteille de bière et se mit pile en face de son frère, qui levait la tête désormais pour le regarder.

- Et regarde où ça t'a mené Dean ! Ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de semaines !

Il y eu un silence embarrassant...lorsque Sam avait évoqué le temps qu'il restait à son ainé, tout deux avaient brusquement ressenti une montée acide au creux de leurs estomacs. Mais le cadet fut le premier à rompre ce silence, d'une voix plus calme cette fois.

- Ecoute...C'est juste que...Tu as fait quelque chose de terriblement stupide pour me sauver. Alors...alors je pense que moi aussi j'ai droit à...(Sam chercha ses mots.) A mon moment de stupidité !

- Non Sam, tu n'utiliseras pas tes pouvoirs ! Ordonna Dean.

- Mais enfin si ça peux te sauver ! Répliqua Sam, rempli d'espoir.

De nouveau il y eut un silence. Sam regardait son frère avec un telle détresse que pendant un bref instant, celui-ci envisagea de céder...Mais il se reprit très vite en se rappelant que son petit frère avait le don de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui quand il lui faisait ses yeux là.

- Sam...tu sais que veiller sur toi, c'est mon job...c'est ce que je suis...Et s'il y a bien une dernière chose que je veux faire avant de partir, c'est t'empêcher de te servir de tes pouvoirs...

Le plus jeune dévisagea le plus âgé pendant une seconde...Finalement, Dean demanda d'une voix posée.

- Sammy je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Comme il ne répondait pas, l'ainé poursuivit.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'utiliseras jamais tes pouvoirs.

Sam eut de nouveau un rire sarcastique.

- Tu veux que je te promette quelque chose Dean ? Mais comment veux-tu que je tienne ma promesse alors que toi-même tu ne les tiens pas !

Dean fronça des sourcils sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Les yeux de Sam s'emplirent de larmes, serrant de ce fait le coeur de son frère.

- Tu m'a toujours promis que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerai.

Sans doute pour cacher la tristesse qui s'emparait de lui, Sam tourna les talons pour s'éloigner tandis que Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait raison...il lui avait fait cette promesse il y a déjà bien longtemps, et voilà qu'une fois encore, il ne la tenait pas...Une fois encore...

Sur la route, 1993

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé dans la voiture durant le trajet vers Seattle, Bobby avait reporté toute son attention sur la route, tandis que Dean comptait les minutes qui le séparaient de son frère avec angoisse. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui quand ça s'était produit ? Il aurait pu empêcher ça...Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

La route fut longue jusqu'à Seattle, et lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver, Dean eut bien du mal à ne pas se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Hôpital de Seattle

Le hall était bondé de patients et de familles dont les expressions allaient de la joie au chagrin, tout cela n'était pas fait pour rassurer le jeune homme qui demanda à l'accueil.

- On a amené mon frère ici.

Bien sûr, sans plus d'explication, l'infirmière ne put l'aider. Heureusement, John arriva à ce moment là.

- Dean ! Bobby !

Les deux se retournèrent en même temps et se précipitèrent vers le chasseur, le souffle court.

- John ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Bobby dont les traits tirés exprimaient l'inquiétude.

Dean nota alors que la chemise de son père était pleine de sang...Sûrement celui de son frère et c'est alors qu'il eut la sensation que son coeur cessait de battre.

- Comment va Sammy ? S'enquit aussitôt son frère.

Le chasseur tourna la tête vers lui lentement. Ses yeux étaient remplient de larmes qu'il essayait de refouler tandis que d'une voix tremblante il annonça.

- Il est encore au bloc...Le médecin m'a dit qu'il avait une hémorragie interne...

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Dean eut la folle envie de frapper son père...Il voulait tout simplement le faire payer d'avoir mis son frère en danger, lui faire comprendre que s'il ne l'avait pas envoyé loin de lui, il aurait été capable, lui, de le protéger.

Bobby brisa le silence en premier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répeta-t-il en lui désignant une chaise.

Les trois hommes allèrent s'assoir alors que John commença son récit, lorsqu'il arriva au moment où Sam s'était jeté devant le démon pour le protéger, Dean eut un haut-le-coeur et se précipita aux toilettes les plus proches.

Quelques minutes après avoir déversé le contenu de son estomac, il se redressa pour se passer le visage sous l'eau. Son reflet était blafard et ses yeux humides exprimaient divers sentiments, dont l'angoisse et...la colère.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant, plongeant la maison de Bobby dans le noir absolu. Les deux hommes avaient mangé en silence, tandis que Dean cherchait son frère des yeux.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps. Lui conseilla alors le vieux chasseur impassible.

Mais l'ainé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il reposa sa part de pizza avec une grimace.

- Il a besoin de manger Bobby...

Sans même attendre de réponse de sa part, Dean se leva et quitta le salon à la recherche de son petit frère. Il ne le trouva pas dans sa chambre, pas non plus dans le grenier, ni dans la cave...Son estomac se serra un peu plus fort tandis qu'il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Il décida alors d'aller voir dehors.

La nuit noire sans nuage rendait l'air froid, voire même glacial quand un coup de vent se faisait sentir. Dean marchait depuis un moment parmi les carcasses de voitures quand il l'aperçut, assis par terre contre l'une d'entre elles.

Soupirant de soulagement, il s'approcha doucement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sam ? ça fait une heure que je te cherche.

Le jeune homme ne leva même pas la tête, il avait les yeux fixés dans le vague et malgré le noir, Dean vit clairement de la buée sortir de sa bouche quand il laissa échapper un soupir.

- Tout est de ma faute...Murmura t-il.

Son grand frère leva les yeux au ciel...Quand arrêterait-il de se torturer ainsi ?

- Sam...pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu te sentes responsable de tous les malheurs qui arrivent ?

Cette fois, son cadet daigna lever la tête vers lui et Dean fut frappé par sa pâleur.

- Si je n'étais pas venu au monde, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Le grand frère comprit exactement quel était le problème. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il se pencha pour lui saisir le bras et l'aider à se relever.

- Tu es saoul...voilà ce qui va pas...

- Laisse moi là Dean...Contra le cadet d'un air suppliant.

Mais l'état de Sam ne lui permettant pas de se défendre, Dean en profita pour l'entrainer vers l'intérieur en le réprimandant.

- Pas question que tu restes dans le froid...sans parler que tu as besoin de manger quelque chose ! Ne crois pas que je ne te vois pas Sammy, tu n'avales rien...et ne pense pas que je vais te laisser te faire du mal comme ça sans réagir !

Bobby eut l'air étonné de les voir rentrer, l'un soutenant l'autre dont le visage blafard ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a bu trop de whisky si tu veux mon avis ! Annonça Dean avec une pointe de colère.

Sans attendre un autre mot de la part du vieux chasseur, il l'entraina dans le salon où il l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé. Là au moins, il pourrait garder un oeil sur lui. Trop saoul pour dire quoi que ce soit, Sam se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le vieux sofa dans un gémissement étouffé.

Dean revint quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce avec une couverture qu'il plaça sur son petit frère, qui déjà s'était endormi. L'ainé resta un moment assis là, à le regarder. Il avait tellement grandi...ses souvenirs de lui quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon étaient pourtant si clairs. Le jeune homme remonta la couverture sur l'épaule de son frère avec nostalgie. Aujourd'hui, même si Sam était devenu un jeune homme courageux et plein de qualités, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir encore l'enfant en lui...Parfois, la manière avec laquelle il le regardait...il avait l'impression d'être en face de Sam quand il n'avait encore que 10 ans.. Et c'était d'ailleurs en parti pour cela qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner quand il irait en enfer.

Personne ne prenait aussi bien soin de son cadet que lui...Ni Bobby, qui ne l'avait même pas vu sortir avec toutes ces bouteilles d'alcool dans le froid, ni même John...En repensant à son père, Dean ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings...

Hôpital de Seattle 1993.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que John, Bobby et Dean attendaient dans le couloir. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, il n'y eut d'ailleurs aucun regard d'échangé entre le père et le fils, le premier s'en voulant à mort et le second sentant que s'il le regardait, il ne pourrait contrôler sa colère.

C'est alors qu'un médecin arriva vers eux, il était encore en tenue et portait toujours sa calotte sur la tête.

- Mr Winchester ?

Dean se leva, non sans éprouver une certaine surprise, son père avait utilisé leur vrai nom...

- Comment va-t-il docteur ? Demanda aussitôt John.

- L'opération s'est bien passée. Il faisait une hémorragie interne mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Votre fils aura besoin d'énormément de repos et de calme, mais il va s'en remettre.

Un même soupir de soulagement parcourut le groupe. Dean ne laissa pas le temps à son père de demander qu'il fit un pas en avant.

- Je peux le voir ?

Le chirurgien tourna la tête vers lui, avec un léger sourire. Il posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste compatissant et le jeune homme se fit une drôle de réflexion, même cet inconnu avait des attitudes plus paternelles que son père !

- Bien sûr.

Il les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Sam, mais s'arrêta devant la porte. Soudain, son visage parut plus soucieux et il se tourna vers John en se raclant la gorge.

- Mr...Winchester...est-ce que vous permettez que je vous demande ce qui s'est passé ?

Celui-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur...ça y est, le côté militaire reprenait le dessus pensa Dean exaspéré.

- C'est que...quand un gamin aussi jeune arrive aux urgences avec une hémorragie causée par un coup de couteau, on est en droit de se poser des questions non ? Justifia le chirurgien.

Dean n'attendit pas que son père réponde, il poussa la porte et entra doucement dans la chambre. Son coeur se serra quand il découvrit son petit frère, allongé sur le lit, inconscient, des tuyaux branchés à ses avants-bras, ainsi que quelques électrodes passées sous sa chemise pour surveiller les battements de son coeur.

Le jeune homme attrapa une chaise qu'il tira pour venir s'assoir aussi près que possible de son cadet, doucement, il lui attrapa la main.

- Hé...c'est moi champion...

Dean sentit soudain un noeud se former dans sa gorge...Comment son petit frère avait-il pu se retrouver dans cet état ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître John qui avait apparement réussit à se débarasser du médecin et de ses questions génantes. Toujours sans un mot, il s'avança vers Sam et prit soin de se placer de l'autre côté du lit. Dean remarqua qu'il hésitait même à lui prendre sa main, ou même à lui caresser les cheveux...

- Sam...Je...je suis désolé mon fils...

Le jeune homme sentit une nouvelle fois la colère monter en lui...une colère intense comme jamais encore il n'avait ressenti contre son père. Alors, lentement John se pencha sur son cadet et lui murmura quelque chose...Quelque chose qui mit Dean hors de lui.

- Je te promets que je vais l'attraper...Celui qui t'a fait ça...je ne vais pas le laisser s'enfuir.

L'ainé leva les yeux vers lui, et John croisa son regard. Encore une fois, il avait cette attitude d'ancien militaire, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et ordonna à Dean d'une voix forte.

- Occupe-toi de lui !

Le jeune homme le toisa avec dédain avant de répondre.

- Evidement !

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le chasseur sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, sans même un geste tendre pour Sam. Dean resta un moment sans bouger, soufflé par cette attitude...comment...comment pouvait-il réagir comme ça alors que son plus jeune fils était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital ?

C'est alors que le jeune homme se rassit en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère...il venait de prendre une grave décision, désormais, plus jamais il ne remettrait la sécurité de Sammy entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre...

Sam...Son Sammy avait bien failli mourrir à cause de l'incapacité de son père. La personne sur terre qui avait le plus d'importance pour lui, son petit frère, son sang...c'était une partie de lui...Doucement il se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- T'inquiète pas Sammy...je m'occuperai de toi. Lui murmura t-il tout bas.

Madie HypnoSMS (31.10.2010 à 11h39)

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

Dean veilla toute la nuit son petit frère, qui dormait à poings fermés à cause de sa gueule de bois. Mais les souvenirs étaient bien là, et ils l'assaillaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Sam sur un lit d'hôpital...son père qui le laissait encore une fois...la colère qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait revu après l'accident...Sans même s'en rendre compte, Dean était tombé, endormi sur la chaise dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

Le jeune homme descendait les escaliers aussi prudemment que possible, il reconnu la maison de Bobby, à quelques détails près...Celle-ci paraissait un peu mieux rangé et un peu plus propre.

Le vieux chasseur toujours coiffé d'une casquette était là, il paraissait avoir aux alentours de quarante ans. Il regardait quelque chose avec un sourire, sourire que Dean ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- Regarde ton petit frère Dean ! S'exclama t-il, heureux en lui désignant le bambin dans le salon.

Sam n'était qu'un bébé à cette époque, et Dean comprit qu'il revivait un de ses souvenirs. Et il savait exactement lequel. Lui cependant n'avait pas l'impression d'être retombé dans l'enfance, il se sentait toujours " adulte" ce qui faisait de lui un simple spectateur de la scène, et non un acteur.

Le jeune homme se mit à l'entrée du salon pour voir son petit frère qui ne devait pas avoir loin d'un an. Le gamin prenait appui sur le fauteuil en essayant tant bien que mal de se mettre debout, dès qu'il fut parvenu à se mettre sur ses deux petites jambes, il tourna la tête autour de lui, apparement en cherchant quelqu'un.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de son grand frère, celui-ci lâcha le fauteuil et se mit à trottiner vers lui, les bras tendus en avant. Dean sentit toute la fierté d'un grand frère, mais aussi...quelque part au plus profond de lui, il y avait cette fierté qu'aurait pu avoir un père...

Il tourna la tête vers Bobby dont le visage était illuminé d'un sourire comblé de bonheur, il avait même les larmes aux yeux.

- Quel dommage que John ne soit pas là. Soupira t-il alors.

Dean reporta soudainement son attention sur son petit frère qui venait de s'étaler de toute sa hauteur sur le sol. Son grand frère était déjà là auprès de lui pour le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Dean...

Tout autour de lui bougea comme si un coup de vent faisait tanguer ce décor de fumée...Puis la voix se fit ré-entendre.

- Dean...

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, reconnaissant cette voix, car c'était celle de son frère.

- Hein...quoi ? Bafouilla t-il en se réveillant.

Sam était toujours allongé dans le canapé, il lui avait attrapé le bras pour le secouer.

- Tu pleurais...Lui souffla alors son cadet d'une voix douce.

Dean secoua la tête pour bien se réveiller et essuya les larmes qui coulaient effectivement sur ses joues. Gêné, il reporta son attention sur son frère.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Oh...eh bien j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a écrasé la tête sous un rouleau compresseur mais à part ça...ça va...

L'ainé ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Et oui...tu n'as jamais tenu l'alcool mon pauvre Sammy !

Il se leva, décidé à aller lui préparer un café mais son frère le retint.

- Dean !

- Oui ?

- ça va ? Demanda t-il, un peu gêné.

- Evidement ! Pourquoi cette question ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis pris une cuite ! Lui fit remarquer Dean en espérant lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

Mais Sam n'était pas dupe..Il aurait d'ailleurs dû s'en douter. Il se contenta alors d'un sourire insoucient, comme il avait l'habitude de les faire quand il voulait éviter un sujet.

- Aller...je te prépare un café...enfin, si tu te sens d'avaler quelque chose ?

Son petit frère capitula, non sans lui accorder un dernier regard.

Hôpital de Seattle 1993.

Déjà plusieurs heures que John était partit traquer le démon responsable de l'état de Sam, et l'ainé, veillant toujours sur son petit frère avait fini par tomber endormi près de lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose...quelque chose lui effleurer la main. En une seconde il fut réveillé et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le lit, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sam entrouvrait péniblement les paupières.

- Enfin ! Souffla son ainé en se levant, soulagé.

Le plus jeune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore groggy par l'anesthésie.

- Tout va bien Sammy...je suis là. Le rassura Dean en lui caressant les cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux infirmières, un médecin ainsi que Bobby qui avait attendu dans le couloir.

- Ecartez-vous qu'on puisse l'examiner s'il vous plait.

Dean s'éxecuta en faisant un léger clin d'oeil à son cadet pour bien lui montrer qu'il restait juste là. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Bien...ne le brusquez pas trop, il a encore besoin de repos.

Le jeune homme approuva pour bien montrer qu'il avait compris et dès que l'équipe médicale fut sortie, il prit place sur le lit de son frère, le visage illuminé d'un sourire, rassurant, et rassuré.

- Alors champion...Comment tu te sens ?

Sam parcourut la pièce du regard, et son frère comprit tout de suite qui il cherchait.

- Où...où est papa ? Demanda t-il d'une voix faible.

- Il...il va revenir...il est partit...pour...Bredouilla Dean.

Heureusement, Bobby vint à son secours.

- Alors gamin...la première chose que tu fais quand tu te réveilles, c'est poser une question ! Je te reconnais bien là !

- Oncle Bobby ! S'écria Sam se rendant soudain compte de sa présence.

Le vieux chasseur serra l'enfant dans ses bras sous les yeux d'un Dean, pensif. Ce n'était pas à Bobby d'être là à son réveil...ce n'était pas non plus à lui...Non, ça aurait dû être John...c'était son rôle...son rôle de père.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là Dean ? Demanda soudain la voix encore endormie de son petit frère.

Aussitôt tiré de sa torpeur, le jeune homme prit un air insoucient pour le rassurer.

- Pour rien Sammy...Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles mieux.

Les heures passèrent sans que John ne se montre, et Dean voyait bien qu'il manquait à son cadet. Vers la fin de l'après midi, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaitre un homme en costard...Le jeune Winchester passa une main sur sa ceinture où il dissimulait une arme, juste au cas où.

- Bonsoir, je me présente Andy Douglas je suis assistant social...Oui, je sais d'habitude on a plus l'occasion d'entendre " assistante", mais il faut croire que l'exception confirme la règle !

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui parut aussi étonné que lui...Cet inconnu avait bavé tout ça sans même reprendre son souffle !

- Ok...et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda le plus âgé après quelques instants.

- Et bien le médecin qui s'est occupé de votre frère m'a appellé...il était inquiet quant à...disons, la sécurité de Samuel.

Mal à l'aise, Sam se rassit sur son lit en regardant son frère qui, instinctivement se plaça entre lui et cet " assistant" social. Devant cette attitude, l'homme parut d'abord déconcerté, peut-être même légèrement intimidé par Dean, même du haut de ses quinze ans.

- Euh...oui...je..j'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre frère si vous permettez jeune homme.

- Dean...Murmura le cadet derrière lui.

Son ainé n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu'il lui lançait un de ses regards plein de détresse dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Mon frère ne parlera à personne.

- Je suis désolé...Mais...il va le faire. Si vous refusez..je ferai intervenir la police. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas en droit de refuser...Puisque vous n'êtes ni son père, ni son tuteur légal.

Cette fois, Dean ne trouva rien à répondre à cet homme. Cependant, il posa une condition.

- C'est d'accord...à la seule condition que je reste.

Andy parut choqué par tant de hargne, surtout chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, mais il se tourna vers Sam.

- Samuel si tu es d'accord, alors ton frère peut rester.

Sam hocha la tête.

- Oui...je veux qu'il reste.

- Très bien. Céda Andy.

Lui et Dean se toisèrent pendant un moment, puis l'assistant social prit une chaise pour venir se mettre en face du lit du patient qui se tournait déjà vers son ainé en quête de réconfort.

- Alors Samuel...Sam...Sammy peut-être même.

- Sam ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux frères.

Andy releva la tête, surpris...Puis il reporta son attention sur son cahier de notes en se raclant la gorge.

- Tu as dix ans c'est ça ?

- Neuf...j'aurai dix ans en mai...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'un enfant de neuf ans fait d'habitude ?

Sam fronça des sourcils et tourna instinctivement la tête vers son frère qui parut aussi désarçonné que lui par cette question.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Andy eu un petit sourire et expliqua au cadet comme s'il était stupide.

- Tu es gentil...mais c'est moi qui pose les questions.

- Alors bon courage. Souffla Dean entre ses dents, trop habitué aux questions incessantes de son petit frère.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'assistant social d'être momentanément perdu. Mais il retrouva vite son chemin en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers ses notes.

- Alors Sam... comment est ton père ?

A la simple mention de son père, Dean sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac...Où était-il encore celui-là ?

- Je peux pas vous parler de mon père...Expliqua Sam.

- Ah non et pourquoi ça ?

Le cadet parut réflechir un moment...puis, lentement, il se pencha en avant et baissa la voix.

- C'est un super héros...mais je peux pas le dire sinon vous allez foutre en l'air sa couverture.

Dean eut bien du mal à rester sérieux en voyant son frère se moquer ouvertement d'Andy, qui lui, parut hésiter entre rire et noter quelque chose. Il y eut un silence au cours duquel les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard complice. Puis, l'assistant social revint à la charge de manière plus sournoise.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon intelligent Samuel... Alors tu dois comprendre que si ton père fait quelque chose de mal, tu dois l'aider...Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

Sam parut outré et sa réponse fut directe.

- Mon père n'a rien fait de mal, c'est un héros !

La sincérité et l'admiration dans la voix de son petit-frère toucha son ainé, qui ressentit pourtant de la colère. Comment pouvait-il encore le considérer comme un héros après ce qui s'était passé ? John n'avait pas été là à son réveil, alors que lui...

- D'accord d'accord...et ton frère là ? Contra Andy.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Dean se sentait soudain mit sur le banc des accusés.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec ton frère Sam ?

La réponse fut aussi rapide que précédemment et tout aussi sincère.

- Dean est le meilleur frère du monde !

Touché, l'ainé détourna le regard car il ne voulait surtout pas rougir devant cet inconnu et surtout, devant son frère.

- Qui t'a fait ça alors ? Demanda Andy d'une voix calme.

Soudain, Dean comprit.

- Alors c'était pour ça ces questions ! Vous vouliez savoir si mon père ou moi lui avions fait ça ?

- On pourrait se poser la question effectivement ! Dit l'assistant social en levant le ton, visiblement agacé par ce jeune insolent.

- C'était pas eux ! Cria aussitôt Sam, paniqué. Je le jure...je...je suis tombé...et...ça m'arrive souvent !

Dean lança un regard de reproche à son naïf de petit frère, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que ce genre d'excuses ne fonctionnaient jamais ? Cette fois, vraiment à bout, Andy se leva à son tour, exaspéré par cette famille.

- Sam tu dois dire ce qui t'es arrivé ! Si ton père ou ton frère t'ont fait du mal il faut que tu nous le dises qu'on prenne des mesures !

Les deux frères restèrent sans voix pendant une seconde...Puis, Dean répéta.

- Des mesures ? Quelles mesures ?

Andy jubilait, apparement ravi de faire taire cet insolent.

- Et bien placer Sam dans une famille d'accueil.

Tout s'enchaina si vite qu'avec le recul, Dean était incapable de dire qui avait commencé quoi.

Le jeune homme sentit son petit-frère lui attraper le bras avec une expression paniquée, les larmes aux yeux.

- Dean !

L'ainé quant à lui attrapa Andy par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux infirmiers ainsi que Bobby. Tous se précipitèrent sur Dean, qui dans un état second menaçait l'assistant social qui couinait d'une voix très aïgue.

- DEAN ! Hurla Bobby en le faisant reculer.

Le jeune homme était dans un état de rage absolue, et donc difficilement contrôlable...Rien ne pouvait le calmer...rien, sauf peut-être quelqu'un...

- Dean...Murmura Sam d'une voix étouffée sur le lit.

La détresse dans le ton de son petit-frère suffit à Dean pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Sans accorder un regard à Andy ou même aux infirmiers, il retourna auprès de Sam qui ne cachait plus ses larmes.

- Chut...tout va bien Sammy...je suis là...

Son petit frère se serra contre lui en pleurant.

- Je...je veux pas qu'on nous sépare...

L'ainé lui caressa les cheveux, le coeur encore battant. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Andy et déclara d'un ton ferme.

- Personne ne nous séparera jamais Sammy...je le te promets.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

Dean réprima un baillement sonore tout en faisait en mouvement de tête, essayant de détendre sa nuque engourdie à force d'étudier les cartes. Bobby à côté de lui ne relâchait pas, tandis que Sam devait être à l'étage, toujours malade.

Cependant, à la grande surprise générale, le cadet redescendit, le visage pâle, mais l'air déterminé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Demanda aussitôt son ainé.

- Je viens vous filer un coup de main...Répondit Sam d'une voix pateuse.

Bobby daigna enfin lever le nez de ses cartes et lui fit remarquer avec ironie.

- Finie la gueule de bois ?

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et attrapa une chaise pour s'assoir avec eux. Il ouvrit et alluma son ordinateur sans s'apercevoir du regard bienveillant de son grand frère.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher Sammy...Tu as l'air crevé.

- Je me reposerai quand je serai mort. Répliqua le cadet d'un ton monocorde.

- Et c'est repartit ! Commenta Bobby.

Mais trop soucieux d'éviter un nouveau conflit avec Sam, Dean préféra ne pas relever et donna ainsi tort à Bobby. Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Les heures passèrent dans cette même ambiance, seulement perturbée par quelques baillements ou soupirs. Finalement, l'ainé fut le premier à craquer.

- Ok...je vais prendre l'air sinon je vais veillir avant l'heure !

Bobby et Sam levèrent la tête en même temps, tous deux l'air pincé. Dean se rendit compte alors du mauvais goût de sa plaisanterie...

- Oh..je...

Ne trouvant rien à dire de plus intelligent, il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison en levant les yeux au ciel.

Se retrouver dans cette casse, au milieu de ces cadavres de voitures avec pour seule compagnie le bruit du vent aurait pu être reposant. Mais non, Dean avait bien du mal à se détacher de ce sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait peu à peu. L'angoisse. L'échéance approchait rapidement maintenant, et il venait de perdre la seule arme qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un long soupir en fermant les yeux, il avait beau être aux portes de la mort, il ne regrettait rien...

- Dean ?

Le jeune chasseur sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu Bobby arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Sam m'envoie prendre de tes nouvelles...Oh, de manière officieuse bien sûr. Expliqua le vieil homme avec un sourire.

Il lui tendit une bière et vint s'appuyer sur la carcasse de voiture, juste à côté de lui.

- Dean tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à parler...et je sais que toi non plus. Mais Sam est inquiet...Depuis votre dernière chasse, il te trouve...

- Préoccupé ? Finit le jeune homme qui se rappellait très bien de sa conversation avec son frère.

Le silence de Bobby lui prouva qu'il avait vu juste.

- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me demander ?

- Et bien parce que la denrière fois qu'il l'a fait, tu as éviter le sujet...Et il m'a dit qu'il était occupé...

Dean croisa le regard de son ami qui parut aussi perplexe que lui. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'étiquette de sa bière qui était soudain, devenue totalement fascinante.

- C'est juste que...ce type là...quand il est entré dans ma tête... Il m'a fait affronter ma plus grande peur.

Bobby approuva, lui aussi s'en souvenait car il avait dû faire face au souvenir de sa femme.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Dean prit le temps de boire une gorgée de bière avant de secouer la tête, le regard toujours fuyant.

- C'est pas tellement ce que j'ai vu...enfin si en partie, mais... Mais c'est surtout ce que ça m'a rappelé.

- Raconte.

Devant le silence du jeune homme, le vieux chasseur se fit plus pressant.

- Dean !

D'abord gêné, Dean s'avoua vaincu, après tout, Bobby avait lui aussi vécu ce tragique évènement qui avait définitivement changé sa relation avec son père.

- Tu te souviens de ma première chasse avec toi...Ces goules...Sammy était resté à Seattle avec papa et...

Le mouvement de Bobby indiqua qu'il voyait exactement de quoi il parlait. Il bu aussi une longue gorgée avant de retirer sa casquette pour se passer la main sur le crâne.

- Oui...oui je me souviens très bien. John...John a toujours été entêté, peut-être trop pour élever des enfants.

- Elever des enfants ? Tu appeles ça élever des enfants Bobby ? Demanda aussitôt Dean presque hors de lui.

Comment lui, Dean Winchester, le fils le plus docile et le plus obéissant des deux en était arrivé à détester son père à ce point ?

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tout ça remonte à la surface. Mais je n'arrête à d'y repenser.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, apparement Bobby aussi avait du mal à défendre l'attitude de John. Finalement, le jeune homme reprit la parole, la voix cassée par la détresse.

- Je me suis toujours occupé de Sammy...Toujours, et encore plus après cet accident...Et aujourd'hui que je...Dean baissa la tête, incapable de poursuivre.

Mais ce n'était pas la peine, car son ami avait très bien compris.

- Tu es inquiet pour Sam...

- Qui va s'occuper de lui Bobby ? Demanda soudain l'ainé.

- Sam est un grand garçon maintenant...Tu sais qu'il...

- Pas de ça avec moi Bobby ! Contra aussitôt Dean.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard pendant une minute, puis le jeune chasseur reprit.

- Sam est peut-être adulte, mais il reste...il reste mon petit frère et je le connais. Je sais qu'il le vivra très mal, qu'il est naïf et Dieu seul sait dans quel pétrin il pourrait se fourrer...ça a toujours été mon rôle de l'en sortir, mais si je ne suis plus là...

Bobby posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je veillerai sur lui Dean...Tu sais que je le ferai. Sam et toi, vous êtes un peu comme mes fils. Je l'ai vu alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, et toi, tu tenais à peine debout. Et aujourd'hui, regardez-vous. Je suis fier de vous Dean...et je prendrai soin de lui. Je te le promets.

Dean approuva silencieusement. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Bobby, mais quelque part, il savait que c'était son job, à lui, de protéger son petit frère, et il s'en voulait de le confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain, Bobby reprit d'un ton plus léger.

- Mais je n'aurai pas à tenir cette promesse...Car toi, moi et ton naïf de petit frère on va trouver une solution pour te sortir de là !

Il lui fit signe de le suivre pour retourner à l'intérieur et Dean approuva silencieusement. Oui...oui il allait s'en sortir, car il lui avait fait une promesse ce jour-là, il lui avait promis que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait et que rien, rien ne les séparerait jamais.

Hôpital de Seattle 1993.

Cela faisait près de trois jours maintenant que Sam s'était réveillé, le gamin avait plutôt bien récupéré aux yeux de Bobby, mais son ainé n'était pas de cet avis. Il lui refusait le moindre effort, usant même de son autorité sur lui. En vérité, Dean était en colère contre John qui ne s'était toujours pas remontré... mais plus les jours passaient, plus cette colère se muait en angoisse. Où était-il ? Chassait-il encore ces démons ? Et est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Pourquoi n'avait-il même pas pris la peine de téléphoner pour prendre des nouvelles de Sam.

- Dean ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, puis secoua la tête en souriant. Quelle ironie, il se mettait à se poser autant de questions que son cadet.

- Oui ?

- Il est où papa ?

Encore une question ! Dean ne cachait plus son sourire tellement il connaissait son frère.

- Je te l'ai expliqué...il...

- Il chasse...Termina son frère.

Sam baissa la tête en essayant de cacher sa tristesse, mais rien n'échappait à son ainé qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection.

- Courage...le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir la semaine prochaine. Ensuite tout s'arrangera, je te le promets.

Le gamin eu un sourire triste pour bien monter à Dean qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais les faits étaient bien là...John ne s'était toujours pas montré.

La nuit tomba sur Seattle, plongeant la ville dans le noir. Quand Dean retourna dans la chambre de son cadet, il le trouva debout, près de la fenêtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Le gamin se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un de ses regards suppliants.

- Oh Dean...j'en ai assez de rester coucher !

Mais l'ainé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il attrapa son frère et le souleva pour le mettre au lit. Il ne se doutait pas que d'ici quelques années, son cadet le dépasserait largement !

- Pas de discussion Sammy ! Tu as besoin de dormir !

Ce dernier fit la moue et demanda d'une voix boudeuse.

- Pourquoi tu me traites toujours comme un gamin ?

- Parce que tu es un gamin Sammy ! Répliqua aussitôt Dean.

Sam parut outré.

- J'ai dix ans ! Et toi, tu n'es pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi...

L'ainé ne parvint pas à retenir un rire moqueur.

- Tu as neuf ans... Et moi quinze...Ce qui fait que dans un an j'ai le droit de conduire, et de boire...Donc je suis adulte, ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Sam glissa dans son lit en bredouillant quelques mots innaudibles. Le jeune homme, amusé par cette attitude fut néamoins soulagé de voir que son frère allait bien mieux.

- Sam...

Le gamin tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué par le fait qu'il n'utilise pas son surnom.

- Oui ?

Un peu gêné, Dean s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Il voulait aborder ce sujet depuis un moment déjà, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé les mots.

- Tu sais que...que papa t'aime énormément.

- Oui...Répondit Sam légèrement déconcerté.

- Mais...tu sais il...il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'être...de se comporter en père. Et parfois il...comment dire ? Il oublie que toi...Et bien tu n'es encore qu'un enfant.

Avant même que son frère n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, Dean lui fit signe de se taire et poursuivit.

- Sam ce que je veux dire c'est...Que tu n'as pas à jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le tien. Tu comprends ?

- Pas vraiment...

Cette fois, Dean cherchait vraiment ses mots.

- Cette chasse que tu as faite avec papa... ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. C'était à moi de l'accompagner. Toi tu...tu es encore...

Sam fronça des sourcils sans vraiment comprendre le sens des mots de son ainé. Dean quant à lui ne voyait pas comment lui expliquer que son père avait fait une grave erreur en le prenant pour cette chasse. Sammy n'était encore qu'un enfant, et son frère s'était juré de le protéger et de le tenir à l'écart de ces monstres. Il voulait tout simplement qu'il reste encore dans l'enfance...encore quelques années.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître John. Le visage de Dean s'assombrit tandis que Sam sursauta.

- Papa !

Le chasseur eu un bref regard vers son cadet avant de se tourner vers Dean.

- Rassemble ses affaires on s'en va !

Le jeune homme sauta du lit de son frère, complètement pris au dépourvu.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas de questions, obéis ! Dit la voix impérieuse de John.

Mais cette fois, Dean ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait des choses à lui dire, et tant pis si ça créait une dispute.

- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe !

Cette exigence fut suivie d'un long silence...Le père se tourna lentement vers son fils qui ne broncha pas.

- Pardon ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu pars pendant des jours, tu ne prends pas de nouvelles de Sammy, et là tu débarques en exigeant qu'on s'en aille ? Je pense qu'on a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe !

Le chasseur fit un pas vers Dean, l'air menaçant.

- Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi ! Je t'interdis de me juger, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je viens de traverser !

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un rire sarcastique.

- Ce que tu viens de traverser ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu as laissé Sammy tout seul à l'hôpital !

- Bobby et toi étiez avec lui !

L'occasion était trop belle pour vider son sac, et Dean ne s'en priva pas.

- Il n 'aurait pas eu besoin d'y aller si tu avais assumé ton rôle de père !

L'ainé des Winchester s'attendait à recevoir une gifle, il faillit d'ailleurs. Mais au moment où John leva la main, il se ravisa, conscient de son geste. Alors Dean en rajouta une couche.

- La vérité c'est que tu me demandes de m'occuper de Sam, parce que toi, tu es incapable de le faire. Et voilà le résultat...Il a failli mourrir !

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Contra John, hors de lui. J'étais là figure-toi mais...mais je lui ai dit de ne pas bouger...et...

Le chasseur en profita pour se tourner vers Sam, qui assistait à cette dispute sans un mot, l'air paniqué.

- Je suis désolé Sam...Mais je t'avais donné un ordre. Si tu n'avais pas désobéis tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean lui attrapa l'épaule pour le retourner face à lui.

- Tu oses t'en prendre à lui ? Alors que tout est de ta faute ?

John ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage, il attrapa son ainé par le col en lui lançant un regard noir, regard que Dean lui rendit. Sam leur cria d'arrêter, et quelques secondes plus tard, Bobby entrait en scène. Il sépara rapidement père et fils et s'emporta contre eux.

- C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ?

John et Dean se toisaient, essayant de savoir lequel allaient ciller en premier. Aucun des deux ne remarqua les larmes du plus jeune qui devait se sentir coupable de cette dispute. Le vieux chasseur les repoussa l'un et l'autre avant de leur dire.

- La police se pointe, il faut qu'on se tire au plus vite !

Apparement, le mot " police" fut suffisant aux Winchester qui se lâchèrent du regard. Dean allait déjà vers son frère tandis que Bobby rassemblait quelques affaires et que John allait chercher la voiture.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient réussi à déjouer la surveillance des policiers et se dirigeaient vers l'Impala, garée un peu plus loin. John était au volant, silencieux. Bobby prenait place à côté de lui pendant que Dean s'installait avec son frère à l'arrière. L'opération de Sam étant toujours récente, son ainé l'aida à s'allonger en lui posant la tête sur ses jambes. Et alors que John démarrait en trombe, le jeune homme recouvrait son petit frère d'une couverture en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

Dean avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, l'habitacle était plongé dans le noir, et surtout, dans le silence. Le jeune homme se doutait que son père lui en voulait pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Une part de lui regrettait, après tout, John avait vraiment essayé de faire de son mieux après la mort de leur mère. Et il prenait soin d'eux, à sa manière certes, mais il était tout de même leur père. Mais il y avait aussi cette autre part de lui qui refusait tout simplement de lui pardonner. Son petit frère avait bien failli mourrir à cause de son entêtement, et même une fois sorti d'affaire, quand le gamin avait réclamé son père, celui-ci n'était pas là. Dean n'arrivait plus à fournir d'excuses au chasseur, et il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça nuirait à la relation entre son frère et son père.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda finalement l'ainé.

Pas de réponse. Décidément, le voyage allait être long. Heureusement que Bobby tourna la tête vers lui pour lui répondre sinon il aurait pu penser que son père allait l'emmener à l'écart pour le tuer.

- Chez moi. On a besoin d'un plan pour trouver ces foutus démons, et Sam a besoin de repos.

Dean lança un regard noir à son père.

- Parce qu'en plus tu ne les as pas tué ?

- Eh sur un autre ton gamin ! Intervint Bobby avec cette voix bourrue dont lui seul avait le secret.

Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air boudeur. Quand il baissa les yeux vers son frère, il s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il dormait toujours.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

La nuit était tombée très vite, plongeant une fois de plus la maison dans le noir absolu. Dean, Sam et Bobby avaient tous les trois passé la journée à essayer de retrouver une trace de Bela, sans succès. Le plus jeune refusait cependant de s'avouer vaincu, même quand son ainé et le vieux chasseur déclarèrent forfait.

- Tu sais qu'il va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Le prévint Bobby.

Les deux hommes étaient dans la cuisine, où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour échapper à la mauvaise humeur du cadet.

- Je sais...il faudrait que je trouve une chasse...Quelque chose pour nous occuper...Se changer les idées.

Son ami approuva silencieusement et leurs yeux passèrent au delà de la fenêtre.

Les heures passèrent sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Finalement, c'est quand il se réveilla avec une violente douleur à la nuque, que Dean se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormis dans un vieux fauteuil miteux. Il se massa doucement en jetant un coup d'oeil à Bobby, lui aussi dormait dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

Le regard de l'ainé parcourut la pièce, mais pas de trace de Sam.

Il le trouva, endormi devant son ordinateur, au milieu de cartes et autres bouquins. Décidement, il ne lâcherait pas...Avec un soupir, le jeune homme s'approcha de son frère et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Hé Sam...Sam...SAM !

La réaction de son cadet fut instantanée, et prévisible. Il sursauta en bredouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles, une feuille collée sur sa joue. Devant ce spectacle, Dean eut bien du mal à garder son sérieux et ne se priva pas de rire de bon coeur.

- Oh oui...oui c'est très drôle...Très amusant... Lui fit remarquer Sam d'un ton boudeur.

- Oh excuse moi...j'ai pas pu résister...

Mais son instinct de grand frère prit le dessus, et il retrouva son sérieux.

- Reste pas là...t'as besoin de te reposer...

Pour une fois, et à la grande surprise de Dean, son cadet ne protesta pas...il ne rouspeta même pas. Il le suivit dans le salon et s'installa tant bien que mal dans l'autre canapé.

Dean aida Bobby à s'allonger un peu mieux, déclanchant des bougonnements chez le vieux chasseur. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard amusé et essayèrent, eux aussi, de trouver une position relativement confortable.

- Rappele-moi pourquoi on ne peut pas prendre les lits à l'étage ? Demanda Sam.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Dean remonta la couverture trouée sur lui.

- Parce que Bobby veut qu'on reste tous en bas...Au cas où..

- Ouaie...au cas où...au cas où..On se demande bien d'ailleurs, au cas où quoi ! Ronchonna le cadet.

Dean ferma les yeux avec un sourire en entendant son petit frère rouspéter tout bas. C'était principalement ces petits moments qui allaient lui manquer, ces brefs instants de complicité où ils n'avaient pas à se prendre la tête entre les démons et les fantômes.

Dakota du Sud, 1993

Ce fut un violent claquement de portière qui réveilla Dean. Dans un sursaut, le jeune homme attrapa l'arme dissimulée sous son manteau, mais quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple mouvement d'humeur de son père, il la rangea. Dormir dans une voiture n'était vraiment pas l'idéal, mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Doucement, il réveilla son petit frère, profondement endormi.

- Sammy...hé...

Le gamin se frotta les paupières en baillant, tandis que Dean l'aidait à se redresser.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Chez oncle Bobby.

Les fils Winchester sortirent de l'Impala et une seconde plus tard, l'ainé en faisait le tour pour venir mettre son manteau au plus jeune. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la vieille maison dans laquelle se ressentait fortement l'absence d'une femme de ménage...ou même d'un aspirateur !

- Dean mon grand, tu peux installer ton frère là-bas. Lui dit Bobby en lui désignant un canapé à l'aspect miteux.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'exécuta en entrainant son cadet avec lui. Toujours patraque, Sam ne protesta pas. Dean se souvenait très bien des conseils du médecin, son frère devait se reposer, et il avait bien l'intention d'y veiller.

- Tiens, mets-toi là... Et s'il te plait Sammy, ne te lève pas. Reste là, et repose-toi. Lui ordonna l'ainé.

Toujours silencieux, Sam s'allongea ce qui commença à inquiéter son frère. Ce dernier lui mit une couverture en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et l'observa un moment. Il se rendit compte alors, que son cadet l'observait lui aussi, sauf que la tristesse et l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? Lui demanda aussitôt Dean.

Sam prit le temps de vérifier que son père n'était pas dans les parages et baissa la voix.

- C'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes disputés papa et toi.

Le coeur et la gorge du jeune homme se serrèrent automatiquement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'à un moment ou à un autre, son frère allait vouloir parler de cette dispute. Dean repoussa légèrement les jambes du gamin pour s'assoir à son chevet.

- Sammy...écoute-moi bien.

Son cadet plongea son regard dans le sien, troublant ainsi le plus âgé. Comment faisait-il pour faire passer tellement d'émotions à travers ses yeux verts ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable de ce qui s'est passé entre papa et moi... C'est une affaire entre nous, et c'est à nous seuls de la régler tu comprends ?

Sam approuva d'un mouvement de tête, mais enchaina tout de suite avec une nouvelle hypothèse.

- Mais si je n'avais pas désobéis à papa...

- Non Sammy ! Le coupa aussitôt Dean.

Surpris par le changement de ton de son grand frère, le cadet se tut. Dean prit alors le visage du benjamin dans ses mains afin qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Sam, ce n'était pas ta faute...Si tu veux mon avis, j'aurais sûrement réagis de la même manière...Bon, je te l'accorde ce n'est pas quelque chose de très intelligent...

Le cadet eut un petit sourire, ce qui encouragea Dean à poursuivre dans cette voie.

- Mais au final...tu n'aurais jamais dû accompagner papa. Tu n'es pas encore prêt... Et ne me dis pas le contraire, mais je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas y aller. Quand je t'ai parlé au téléphone, j'ai entendu ta voix...je sais que tu avais peur.

Une fois encore, Sam resta silencieux.

- Je sais aussi que tu n'as rien dit parce que tu ne voulais pas décevoir papa. Et tu veux que je te dise...là aussi je sais pourquoi.

Cette fois, son petit frère prit la parole, apparement surpris.

- Comment tu ...

- Parce que je te connais Sammy ! Répondit aussitôt Dean avec un sourire. Tu es mon frère, et je vois quand est-ce que ça ne va pas...Et ces derniers temps, et bien je sais que ça ne va pas...Depuis cette chasse aux démons à Détroit...j'ai remarqué que papa était...différent depuis.

Sam n'hésita pas une seconde et entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus.

Cette fois, Dean eut bien du mal à ne pas rire...Quel enfant n'avait jamais pensé cela ?

- Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? Bien sûr que papa t'aime...tu es son fils !

- Mais c'est différent...quand il est revenu, il...il ne m'a pas reparlé pendant longtemps...

Son grand-frère préféra lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse, essayant d'éviter le sujet. En vérité, Sam avait raison, lui aussi avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude. Et il avait même surpris une conversation téléphonique entre John et un autre chasseur...conversation qui l'avait bouleversé.

Détroit, quelques mois plus tôt

- Puisque je te dis qu'il était là-bas ! S'emporta John.

Dean venait de coucher son frère au prix de nombreuses négociations et s'apprêta à parler de sa dernière chasse à son père quand il l'entendit baisser le ton derrière la porte.

- Il m'a parlé de Sam...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net...Pour quelle raison un démon parlerait de Sam à John ? ça n'avait pas de sens...

- Il m'a dit...

Il y eut un silence, apparement le correspondant de John lui disait quelque chose.

- Comment tu sais ça Daniel ? Demanda soudainement le chasseur, dont la voix avait prit une timbre menaçant.

Dean s'approcha un peu plus, mais il n'entendait toujours que son père.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Le regarder et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Nouvau silence...Silence que Dean trouva très long. Alors, il se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voir son père. Le visage de ce dernier se décomposait à vue d'oeil, et soudain, son regard se fit noir.

- Jamais tu m'entends ! C'est de mon fils que tu parles !

Sans attendre que l'autre réponde, John raccrocha, visiblement bouleversé.

Quand Dean lui avait demandé de quoi traitait cette conversation, son père lui avait tout simplement ordonné de ne plus jamais en faire mention. Le jeune homme avait donc fait avec, ne voulant pas se mettre son père à dos. Mais le comportement de ce dernier avait changé à la suite de ça, il avait d'abord commencé par partir plus souvent en chasse, quand il rentrait, il ne parlait pas. Il avait alors rejeté Sam de façon claire, allant même jusqu'à l'ignorer. Bien sûr, le cadet s'en était apperçut et Dean avait tout fait pour essayer de compenser, mais en vérité, lui aussi se demandait ce que son petit frère avait bien pu faire pour être traité de la sorte.

- Dean ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, avant de reporter son attention sur Sam qui le fixait intensément. L'ainé ramena la couverture sur lui en prenant cette attitude protectrice.

- Allez, maintenant dors. Te soucies pas de tout ça, je te promets que quand tu te réveilleras, tout s'arrangera.

Sam soupira.

- Ca, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Et je t'interdis de remettre ma parole en doute Samuel Winchester ! Le menaça son grand frère avec un sourire.

Ce faux ton autoritaire et cette mauvaise imitation de Bobby déclancha les rires du plus jeune, sous le regard bienveillant de Dean qui faisait tout pour lui dissimuler ses craintes. Sam retrouva son sérieux et murmura.

- Bonne nuit Dean.

- Bonne nuit p'tit frère.

Dean s'était levé très tôt le jour suivant car il désirait parler à son père, mettre les choses au point avec lui. Seulement quand il s'apprêtait à lui parler, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Exaspéré, il décida donc de remettre ça à plus tard.

John était penché sur un tas de cartes, et écrivait quelque chose dans son journal, l'air inquiet...Très inquiet même.

- Papa ?

Le chasseur leva le nez vers son fils et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Dean, viens voir s'il te plait.

Pensant que le moment était enfin arrivé, le jeune homme repensa à tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire. Mais son père n'avait décidément, toujours pas l'intention d'aborder ce sujet.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches sur ça. Lui dit John en lui désignant une espèce de coupe.

Dean l'examina, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un objet ancien...ancien, et occulte, les gravures étaient toutes en latin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je l'ai récupéré dans la planque des démons de Seattle.

Le jeune homme s'installa donc à la table avec un soupir, il ramena plusieurs livres vers lui pendant que John se noyait presque sous des tonnes de feuilles couvertes d'inscriptions.

- Je comprends pas...Finit par dire Dean. Tu avais dit que c'était de simples démons de bas-étage, qu'ils dépeçaient les êtres humains...

John approuva.

- C'est vrai...Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que ce n'était pas simplement pour s'amuser...

- Comment ça ?

Cette fois, le chasseur accepta de lever le nez quelques instants pour regarder son fils.

- Ils découpaient leurs victimes car ils leurs prenaient quelque chose. Et ce dernier cas...cet homme qu'on a sauvé...Il devait être sacrifié.

Dean dû avouer que lui même n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Mais alors...Quel rapport ? Ce sont bien les mêmes démons non ?

- Absolument...Seulement ils suivaient un rituel...un très vieux rituel.

L'incompréhension laissa la place à l'inquiétude.

- Et un rituel...pour faire quoi ?

Le regard de John s'assombrit à son tour.

- Pour libérer une créature...De l'Enfer.

Cette fois, Dean sentit son estomac faire un noeud.

- Libérer une créature de l'Enfer ? Et quoi ?

- Justement, je n'en sais rien...C'est pour ça que j'essaie de traduire ça, et que je t'ai demandé de déchiffrer les symboles sur cette coupe...Peut-être qu'on en saura plus.

Dean reporta son attention sur le calice, et presque aussitôt, le silence retomba dans la pièce. D'un côté, il voulait s'excuser, et de l'autre il pensait que c'était à son père de faire plus d'efforts envers Sam.

- Comment va Sam ? Demanda justement John avec innoncence.

Instinctivement, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit frère qui dormait encore sur le canapé.

- Ca va. Il...il tient de toi tu sais...

Intrigué, John leva les yeux vers son fils qui poursuivit avec un sourire.

- Même s'il ne va pas bien, il fait tout pour que je crois que ce n'est pas le cas.

Le père se retourna alors pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son plus jeune fils, Dean ne disait rien, mais au plus profond de lui, il savait que leur relation n'allait pas s'améliorer avec le temps.

- Je pensais qu'il était assez mature pour m'accompagner...J'ai eu tort visiblement.

Une fois encore, la colère sumbergea le jeune homme qui décida néanmoins de ne pas y céder.

- Sam a neuf ans papa ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ...

- A neuf ans tu étais capable de veiller sur ton frère et d'obéir à un ordre ! Contra John en levant le ton.

Dean secoua la tête sous le coup de l'évidence.

- Mais je me suis toujours occupé de lui ! Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de me le demander. Et puis je te rappeles qu'on était d'accord pour ne rien lui dire à propos de tout ça..aussi longtemps qu'on le pourrait !

Le sujet étant abordé, John en profita pour lui aussi, vider son sac.

- Tu le surprotèges Dean !

- C'est mon frère !

Dean n'en avait plus rien à faire de sa décision de rester calme, son père n'était qu'une tête de mule entêtée qui refusait d'avouer ses erreurs !

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours le couver comme ça Dean ! Il devra affronter qui il est vraiment !

- Peut-être, mais au moins moi, je serai toujours là pour lui ! Je le protègerai !

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux s'étaient levés et se toisaient d'un air glacial.

- Tu n'es pas son père ! Finit par hurler John, hors de lui.

Dean resta sans voix face à cette perte de contrôle de son père. Il avait peur d'avoir compris...son père, John Winchester était-il jaloux de lui ? Tous les deux se dévisageaient, le souffle court...Trop occupés à se toiser, aucun d'eux ne remarqua que le cadet des Winchester, caché derrière la porte, avait assisté à toute la dispute.

Bobby arriva alors dans la pièce, sans doute attiré par les hurlements des deux hommes. En une seconde, il se plaça entre les deux de peur qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

- Je pense que vous vous êtes tout dit pour le moment ! Allez...retournez au travail...Il faut qu'on choppe ces ordures de démons !

Dean et John cillèrent en même temps, et alors que le père s'assit pour reporter son attention sur ses papiers, le fils posa les yeux sur le canapé, désormais vide. L'angoisse monta d'un seul coup en lui alors qu'il parcourait toute la pièce du regard...

- Sam ? Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Bobby et John se mirent à le chercher également des yeux...Mais pas de trace de Sam...

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

- Surtout tu m'arrêtes si je t'ennuie ! Grogna Bobby.

Dean fut obligé de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour se remettre les idées en place et revenir à l'instant présent.

- Oh pardon Bobby je...

- Oui...j'avais remarqué.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard avant que le plus jeune ne lui accorde un sourire d'insoucience.

- Alors...qu'est-ce que tu me disais ?

D'un air boudeur, Bobby reprit, non sans avoir poussé un long soupir.

- J'étais en train de te dire, que ça n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec Bela ou le Colt, mais Sam a repéré quelque chose...Pas loin d'ici.

Le chasseur lui désigna un endroit sur une carte, Dean se pencha pour mieux voir la ville. Effectivement, ce n'était vraiment pas loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici ?

- Meurtres, disparitions...La police en sait très peu et le FBI est sur le coup...D'après Rufus les premières hypothèses émises concerneraient des rites sataniques.

Dean leva les yeux vers Bobby.

- Des rites sataniques ?

- Oui, plusieurs hommes ont disparu...d'autres ont été tués...puis vidés...

Le jeune homme ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Puis, il repensa à quelque chose.

- Des disparitions tu dis ?

- Oui...quatre jusqu'à présent...Que des hommes...entre 20 et 30 ans.

Dean sentit un noeud se former dans sa gorge, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bobby.

- Dean ? Dean !

L'ainé des Winchester sursauta une nouvelle fois, surpris par le changement de ton de son ami.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Bobby...Ce sont eux...les Démons de Seattle !

Le vieux chasseur ne dissimula même pas son sceptissisme et laissa échapper un rire sonore.

- Mais non...

Quand le silence retomba, Dean comprit qu'il avait réussit à mettre le doute à Bobby aussi. Le visage de ce dernier changea, et le plus jeune en profita pour appuyer sa théorie.

- Papa n'a fait que les renvoyer en Enfer...Si ça se trouve...l'un d'entre eux à réussit à s'en échapper...Ou pire, peut-être qu'ils se sont tous évadés !

- Et dans ce cas, ils voudront finir ce qu'ils ont commencé...Termina Bobby, comprenant soudain les angoisses du jeune homme.

Aussitôt, Dean se leva pour parcourir la pièce dans les moindres recoins.

- Où est Sam ?

- J'en sais rien...je l'ai pas vu ce matin.

Sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, il sentit la peur, une peur froide monter en lui. Il se mit à appeller son frère, le chercher dans toute la maison, mais Sam restait introuvable.

- Je vais voir à l'étage, toi va voir dehors. Ordonna Bobby, lui aussi inquiet.

L'ainé traversait les carcasses de voitures en ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir son angoisse. Il l'appelait, encore et encore...Mais son frère ne répondait pas. Où était-il passé ? Et si ces démons s'en étaient pris à lui..Encore...Et si comme son père, il n'avait pas été capable de le protéger alors que c'était son rôle...Et si...

- Dean ?

Cette voix le calma instantanément...Soudain, il respirait de nouveau. Il se retourna pour trouver Sam, qui arrivait les bras chargés de sacs, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

La peur qui s'était transformée en soulagement quand il l'avait vu arriver, se mua alors en colère.

- Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Tu pouvais pas envoyer un texto pour dire que tu sortais ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es parti seul, il y a des démons dans le coin !

Devant tant de reproches, Dean pensait qu'il allait avoir droit au yeux de cocker, mais non...Au contraire, Sam se renferma.

- Et depuis quand tu es ma mère ? Lança-t-il en passant à côté de lui sans un regard.

L'ainé avait eu bien trop peur pour le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, il lui attrapa le bras pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini tous les deux.

- Wow...Sam ! Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ?

Le cadet haussa les sourcils.

- Oui...et après ? Je suis allé en ville parce que quand j'ai vu qu'on allait affronter ces démons, je me suis dit qu'on aurait peut-être besoin de quelques trucs...

Dean s'apprêta à l'enguirlander une nouvelle fois quand un détail l'interpella.

- Euh attends...tu as bien dit..." ces démons" ?

L'ainé vit tout de suite que son petit frère regrettait la bourde qu'il venait de faire, il le vit ciller, puis clairement détourner le regard. Il commençait déjà à tourner les talons quand Dean le rattrapa encore une fois.

- Sam !

Les yeux baissés, celui-ci ne prononça plus un mot.

- Sam...Insista l'ainé d'une voix plus calme. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Tu le sais depuis quand ?

Le plus jeune se racla la gorge, signe d'un léger malaise, mais il prit tout de même la peine de répondre.

- Deux jours.

- Mais enfin...Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

Cette fois, Sam accepta de croiser le regard de son frère.

- Parce que je voulais m'en occuper seul !

Dean cilla...Quoi ? Alors Sam, son Sammy ne voulait plus chasser avec lui ?

- Je comprends pas...Avoua finalement l'ainé, vaincu.

Sam reposa les sacs sur l'une des voitures et s'y appuya, aussitôt imiter par son frère qui attendait qu'il se confie.

- Je sais que cette histoire te travaille depuis l'autre jour...j'ai remarqué tu sais... Et comme je suis responsable de ce qui s'est passé...

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu parles de cette chasse à Seattle ?

L'absence de réponse du plus jeune suffit à Dean qui comprit aussitôt que cette absence de réponse était un oui. Comment pouvait-il se rendre responsable de tous les malheurs qui arrivaient ?

- Sammy, combien de fois je t'ai expliqué que...

- Arrête de me parler comme ça Dean ! Le coupa le plus jeune.

Désarçonné, l'ainé regarda son petit frère dans les yeux qui reprit.

- Je ne suis plus ce gamin que tu devais à tout prix protéger ! Tu vas bientôt me laisser, et je dois apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul...J'ai créé ce conflit entre papa et toi, un des démons s'est enfuit à cause de moi...C'est donc à moi de régler ça !

- Pas question Sam...Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu corresponds parfaitement au profil de leurs victimes, alors ne crois surtout pas que je vais te laisser faire une bêtise aussi énorme !

Sam se leva d'un bon, et lança un regard noir à son frère.

- Ah oui ? Et ben regarde bien alors !

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la maison à grandes enjambées. Dean le suivait des yeux, ajoutant pour lui même.

- Tu resteras toujours mon petit frère...que tu le veuilles ou non.

Dakota du Sud, 1993

Après l'avoir cherché pendant près d'une heure, Dean le retrouva finalement. Assis par terre, genoux ramenés contre lui, son petit frère ne cachait plus ses larmes. Le voir dans cet état brisa le coeur du jeune homme qui se savait responsable. Il était tellement occupé à se disputer avec son père qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Sam avait assisté à toute la scène.

- Sam...

- Laisse-moi. Bredouilla le plus jeune entre deux sanglots.

Ca, il n'en était pas question, tout était de sa faute, il devait régler ça. Dean nota alors que son frère n'avait pas pris de manteau avant de sortir, il retira le sien et s'avança doucement.

- Sammy...mets ça s'il te plait, n'attrape pas froid.

Le cadet n'eut même pas un regard pour la veste bien chaude et se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour de ses genoux. Dean se laissa alors glisser à côté de lui, cherchant les mots.

- Sam je suis désolé...désolé que tu nous ai vu nous disputer papa et moi.

Son petit frère leva alors son visage vers lui, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que d'autres étaient déjà prêtes à prendre le relai.

- Pourquoi vous vous disputez à propos de moi ?

D'abord, Dean fut tenté de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire entre lui et son père, puis il se ravisa...Après tout, Sam était concerné aussi.

- Parce que...papa et moi...On n'est pas d'accord. Lui voudrait que tu grandisses trop vite, et moi...et bien moi c'est l'inverse.

- Comment ça ?

L'ainé se permit un long silence au cours duquel il regarda son cadet...Il avait encore ce visage d'enfant...mais il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait apprendre à le laisser voler de ses propres ailes.

- Moi je voudrais que tu restes mon petit frère...

Sam fronça des sourcils.

- Mais...mais je serai toujours ton petit frère...

- Bien sûr...Mais...ce que je veux dire, c'est que...tu n'es encore qu'un enfant Sammy...et je voudrais juste que tu le restes...le plus longtemps possible. Tu comprends ?

Son petit frère réfléchit une minute, puis secoua la tête, sans doute un peu perdu.

- Pas vraiment...

Dean ne put retenir un sourire et leva un bras pour que son cadet vienne trouver refuge contre lui. L'ainé le couvrit avec son manteau avant de lui essuyer les larmes sur son visage.

- Moi je voudrais que rien ne change. Murmura Sam.

- Je sais Sammy...moi non plus. Lui répondit son frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Non...moi non plus.

Ils décidèrent de rester là un moment, rien que tous les deux. Dean savait que c'était ce genre de moment de complicité qui illustrerait ses souvenirs dans les années à venir.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

Dean resta là un moment, à observer l'endroit où il avait trouvé son frère des années plus tôt. Un coup de vent le décida finalement à rentrer, il savait qu'il devait parler à Sam...et il savait aussi que ce qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé depuis longtemps, son frère avait grandi. Il ne pouvait plus le préserver comme avant, même s'il voulait s'en persuader.

Sam était retourné dans le salon pour faire quelques recherches supplémentaires sur son ordinateur, mais il se rendit très vite compte qu'il était distrait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile ces derniers temps, surtout avec Dean...Mais c'était plus fort que lui. D'un côté, il voulait qu'il le laisse grandir et qu'il lui fasse un peu confiance pour régler ses problèmes. Le jeune homme voulait surtout montrer à son grand frère qu'il avait fait de lui un excellent chasseur, et que tout ça, c'était uniquement grâce à lui. Mais quelque part aussi, une partie de Sam refusait de "grandir" trop vite...Il se rappelait très bien cette dispute qu'avait eut Dean avec leur père, le jeune homme n'était alors qu'un enfant et il s'était sentit tellement responsable de ce conflit...Sam se souvenait avoir confié à son frère qu'il ne voulait que rien ne change jamais...Et maintenant que son ainé était condamné à aller en Enfer, ce naïf rêve d'enfant prenait tout son sens.

Il leva les yeux vers la cuisine où Dean buvait tranquillement une bière, l'air attristé et perdu. Sam décida qu'il était temps de rompre ce silence qui devenait pesant, et idiot. Refermant son ordinateur, il s'avança vers son frère avant de s'apercevoir que Bobby était là aussi. Tant mieux, ce qu'il avait à dire, les concernait tous les deux.

Ne sachant pas trop comment commencer, il opta pour un discret raclement de gorge. Aussitôt, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui, sans doute un peu surpris.

- Je...Euh...je peux vous parler ?

Dean et Bobby échangèrent un regard, puis ce dernier haussa des épaules ce qui encouragea Sam à poursuivre.

- Voilà je...je suis désolé si j'ai...non, j'ai agi comme un idiot, et je m'en excuse.

Le vieux chasseur ne dit rien, mais son grand frère eut un sourire.

- C'est pas grave Sammy, on est tous un peu à cran.

- Oui mais non Dean c'est...c'est cette Bela... Cette chasse...Ce pacte...Ces démons...

Bobby choisit ce moment pour l'interrompre.

- Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait régler ces problèmes...Tous ensemble.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard avant que leur ami ne reprenne.

- Mais on va faire les choses dans l'ordre. On n'est pas des amateurs qui courent après tout ce qui a des yeux noirs en leur tirant dessus !

L'ainé des Winchester fit une drôle de tête, essayant d'imaginer la scène. Sam, plus sérieux, alla chercher son ordinateur.

- Alors d'après mes recherches, toutes les attaques ont eu lieu à une heure bien précise...dans ce secteur.

Il dessina un cercle imaginaire sur une carte tandis que Dean fronça des soucils.

- Et sans le Colt ni le couteau de Ruby...

- On peut toujours les exorciser. Proposa Sam.

Le silence des deux autres laissa supposer au cadet qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres idées.

- Bien...Alors a priori la prochaine attaque devrait avoir lieu demain soir...à...environ...deux heures du matin.

Dean observa son frère d'un air sceptique.

- "Environ" ? Il faudrait plus que des environs Sam...Et en plus, comment on va savoir où ils vont attaquer ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit soudain dans la pièce. D'un même mouvement, Bobby et Dean lancèrent un regard à Sam qui baissa la tête, l'air penaud.

- Sam ?

Le jeune homme prit une expression innoncente.

- Quoi ? On pouvait pas les laisser découper quelqu'un d'autre alors...

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Bobby plus bourru que jamais.

Sam resta de nouveau silencieux...il savait qu'il allait se faire enguirlander...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sam ? Redemanda Dean avec autorité.

Le cadet des Winchester finit par avouer, de toute façon il n'avait plus le choix.

- Bon d'accord...je suis allé le voir.

- Tu as quoi ? S'exclamèrent en même temps son frère et son ami.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Sam expliqua.

- Quand je suis allé chercher ces trucs pour les démons...En fait, je savais exactement où il était...leur chef...je suis allé le voir et...et il se rappelait de moi. On a échangé quelques civilités et je suis parti.

Dean cilla, et répeta avec ironie.

- Vous avez échangé des civilités ?

- Oui j'ai failli l'exorciser sur place si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Expliqua Sam, avec une pointe d'agacement.

Bobby et Dean échangèrent un regard. L'ainé ne pouvait plus cacher son angoisse...Ce démon, celui qui avait poignardé son petit frère allait revenir pour lui...Ce n'était pas possible, comment tout pouvait aller autant de travers ?

- Non écoute Sam...je n'aime pas ça d'accord...

- De toute façon que tu n'aimes ou que tu n'aimes pas c'est trop tard ! Le coupa son frère.

Les deux échangèrent un regard, puis Sam reprit calmement.

- Papa n'a peut-être pas toujours été génial, mais il avait raison sur un point...Quand on chasse, il faut une discipline de fer...J'ai merdé ce jour là...et à cause de moi, ce démon s'est enfui. Je pense que c'est donc mon devoir de faire en sorte qu'il ne tue plus personne. Et surtout qu'il ne rappele pas sa créature des enfers sur Terre.

Sam observa longtemps son frère qui le fixait aussi. Sans le lâcher du regard, Dean s'adressa à Bobby.

- Bobby excuse-nous s'il te plait. Je dois parler à Sam.

Leur ami s'éclipsa sans un mot, tandis que les deux frères se dévisageaient.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce plan...Commença le cadet.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Dean s'emporta.

- Bien sûr que non je n'aime pas ce plan Sam ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je saute de joie ?

Le plus jeune choisit de ne pas s'emporter et de rester calme.

- Dean...S'il te plait...

Encore une fois, son ainé le coupa avant qu'il n'ait finit.

- Merde Sam tu veux carrément te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Tu es malade ? Si tu meures tu penses peut-être que mon contrat sera annulé c'est ça ? Hurla Dean, hors de lui.

Sam savait pertinement que derrière cette colère, son grand frère cachait son angoisse pour lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il court le moindre danger.

- Dean...

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi Sam, et ça depuis toujours !

L'ainé referma la bouche, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire...Quant à Sam il avait lui aussi perdu l'usage de la parole...Jamais son frère ne lui avait parlé comme ça...Ils échangèrent un long regard qui parlait pour eux. Les larmes aux yeux, Dean reprit plus calmement.

- Tu veux que je m'en fasse pour moi, à propos de l'Enfer...Mais je peux pas Sammy...la seule chose qui m'angoisse quand je pense à ce contrat, c'est toi...Je vais te laisser seul Sam...et ça me ronge de l'intérieur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Touché par les révélations de son grand frère, le cadet s'avança vers lui doucement.

- Et c'est justement parce que tu es mon grand frère que j'ai besoin de toi.

Après un bref moment de silence, Sam demanda.

- Alors...tu veux bien m'aider à chasser ces ordures de démons ?

Les pensées et les souvenirs se bousculaient dans la tête de Dean...En vérité, le gamin qu'il avait élevé n'était pas si différent de lui...Et il dû s'avouer, qu'il était terriblement fier de lui.

- Je marche. Finit-il par dire. Mais je pause mes conditions.

Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt pour l'écouter.

- Lesquelles ?

- Pas de risques inutiles d'accord ? Il nous faut un plan en béton, et si jamais à un moment donné je te sens en danger, je viens te chercher...même si je dois t'assomer et te trainer dehors pour ça !

Le cadet eu un petit sourire en coin, et tendit une bouteille de bière à son frère.

- Ok.

Les deux frères trinquèrent en échangeant un regard. Pour Sam c'était de la satisfaction, pour Dean un mélange d'angoisse et de fierté.

Dakota du Sud, 1993

La première chose que nota Dean quand il rentra dans la maison avec son frère, fut le regard noir de leur père. John s'avança vers eux, visiblement hors de lui. Peut-être par peur, ou par réflexe, Sam eut un mouvement de recul. Instinctivement, l'ainé se mit devant lui.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda John presque dans un cri.

- T'en prend pas à lui, c'est de notre faute tout ça !

Le père pointa un doigt vers le jeune homme, une attitude plus que menaçante.

- Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de toi Dean ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu te rebelles contre moi ?

- Depuis que tu te comportes comme le dernier des imbéciles avec Sam !

- J'ai mes raisons ! Hurla John sans plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même.

Bobby arriva dans la pièce juste au bon moment, il attrapa le chasseur par le bras pour l'éloigner de ses enfants. Dean ne le lâchait pas des yeux...Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Avait-il sérieusement de bonnes raisons de rejeter Sam de la sorte ?

- John, dans la cuisine tout de suite, j'ai à te parler ! Dean, emmène ton frère...je te le trouve un peu trop pâle à mon goût.

L'ainé s'exécuta et entraina son petit frère à l'étage où il prit soin de fermer la porte de la chambre. Il savait qu'une dispute était imminente en bas, et Sam en avait déjà assez entendu. Dean se retourna vers lui, et le vit, allongé sur le lit, le dos tourné. Il avait beau être discret, il savait très bien qu'il pleurait.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit Sammy...Dit son frère en s'asseyant près de lui.

Sam resta silencieux, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Il avait tout fait pour essayer de plaire à son père...tout...Mais apparement ce n'était jamais assez.

Dans la cuisine, John entendit Bobby claquer la porte violement derrière lui. Il connaissait son ami et son caractère bourru, il ne disait jamais rien, il encaissait sans un mot, mais là visiblement il avait dépassé les bornes à ses yeux.

- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda le vieux chasseur.

John refusait de croiser son regard, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher longtemps.

- Rien.

- Rien ? Te fous pas de moi John ! Tu as vu comment tu traites tes enfants ? Tes enfants John !

- Justement, ce sont mes enfants, et ils doivent rester à leur place...Pas essayer de prendre la mienne !

Bobby dévisagea le chasseur pendant une seconde avant de murmurer.

- Mon Dieu...dis moi que c'est pas vrai !

Intrigué, John leva les yeux vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es jaloux !

Le père baissa la tête en mimant un rire narquois, mais Bobby n'était pas dupe. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

- Tu es jaloux de Dean pas vrai ? Tu lui a toujours dit de veiller sur Sam et maintenant tu te rends compte qu'il le fait mieux que toi...Qu'il est plus qu'un grand frère pour lui. Il a aussi pris ton rôle, et ça tu ne le supportes pas !

John refusait de croiser le regard de Bobby...il se sentait tellement honteux...Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé là ?

- John...Sam est ton fils, et même s'il a une entière confiance en Dean, vous savez tous les deux qui est son père. Tu ne devrais pas blâmer Dean pour jouer ce rôle, il le fait inconsciement crois-moi...

Le chasseur leva enfin le nez vers son ami.

- Sam a failli mourrir à cause de moi Bobby...

- Raison de plus pour penser d'abord à ta famille sur ce coup là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda John en fronçant des sourcils.

Bobby reprit avec calme.

- Tu t'entêtes à pourchasser ces démons...mais crois-moi ce n'est pas ça qui devrait être ta priorité en ce moment.

- Sam et Dean ? Supposa John.

Le silence de Bobby lui laissa entendre qu'il avait visé juste. Mais il devait bien s'avouer que pour ce qui est du devoir d'un père, il était totalement amateur.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Bobby ?

- Tu devrais prendre soin d'eux pour une fois. Sam ne comprend pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec lui, il se sent responsable, il croit que tu lui en veux. S'en parler qu'il sort d'une lourde intervention, et Dean passe toutes ses nuits auprès de lui à vérifier qu'il respire...Soit un vrai père pour une fois John...

En temps normal, John se serait mit hors de lui pour avoir reçu un tel conseil, sauf que cette fois, il savait que Bobby avait raison sur toute la ligne... Sans ajouter un autre mot, il se leva bien décidé à aller leur parler.

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il repensa à sa conversation téléphonique qui datait de quelques semaines maintenant...Son mentor, Daniel Elkins qui lui avait appris tant de choses lui avait conseillé de faire quelque chose d'atroce...Quelque chose que tout père refuserait de faire même pour tout l'or du monde.

Au cours d'une chasse, John avait eu affaire à un démon, un proche du démon aux yeux jaunes...Celui-ci lui avait alors raconté des choses..Des choses horribles à propos de Sam. Quand il en avait parlé à Elkins, celui-ci n'avait pas pris de gants, et lui avait dit que s'il voulait sauver le monde, alors il devait tuer son fils...son propre fils... John avait refusé, mais les mots du démon le hantaient toujours, et depuis, à chaque fois qu'il regardait Sam...il le voyait différemment.

Sans même s'en être aperçu, il était devant la porte où Dean avait emmené son frère. Nerveux, il frappa et entra.

Dean qui était resté auprès de son petit frère tourna la tête vers son père, les yeux remplis de rancoeur. Sam quant à lui refusait tout simplement de se retourner. Face à une telle solidarité entre ses deux fils, John se sentit légèrement prit au dépourvu...Il devait être très prudent, s'il en blessait un, il savait que l'autre se retournerait contre lui...

- Les enfants je...Commença t-il.

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que les mots lui manquèrent. Le chasseur attrapa alors une chaise et s'assit dans une position plus confortable, plus à même de leur parler calmement.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il tout simplement.

Dean cilla...c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait son père s'excuser !

- J'ai agi comme un imbécile...Tu avais raison Dean, je n'ai pas joué mon rôle de père ces derniers temps. Et je me suis déchargé sur toi.

- Te décharger, comme tu dis, sur moi n'est pas le problème...Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas réussi à protéger Sam. Lui fit remarquer Dean.

John soupira.

- Tu vas me le rappeler combien de fois encore ? Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, je le sais...Et Sammy a bien failli mourrir. La vérité, c'est que j'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis plongé corps et âme dans cette chasse...Et j'ai eu tort. Pardonnez-moi les enfants...

L'ainé observa son père un long moment, il semblait sincère. Et de son côté, le jeune homme savait bien que lui non plus n'avait pas été facile avec lui.

- Je pense que...je pense que moi aussi je te dois des excuses papa..Je t'ai dis des choses horribles...Mais je...

- Bien sûr que si tu les pensais ! Le coupa John avec un sourire triste.

Dean ne su quoi lui répondre, puisqu'au fond, il avait raison.

Il y eut un long silence, puis John reporta son attention sur Sam, toujours allongé sur le lit en lui tournant le dos.

- Sammy ?

Dean tourna la tête vers son père en lui lançant comme un regard d'avertissement qui aurait pû dire " Fais attention à ce que tu vas lui dire !". Le chasseur se leva pour s'approcher de son plus jeune fils.

- Dean, tu peux nous laisser ?

Avant même que l'ainé ne proteste, Sam retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Non.

Surpris, John baissa la tête vers lui.

- Comment ?

Le cadet se redressa alors sur le lit, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Mais il regardait son père dans les yeux.

- Dean reste.

Le grand frère fit tous les efforts du monde pour cacher ce sentiment de victoire face à son père qui parut déçu.

- Oh...bon d'accord.

Cependant, Dean se recula trop conscient que l'échange allait être difficile, car même du haut de ses neuf ans, Sam était une vraie tête de mule !

John s'assit là où se trouvait son ainé une seconde avant lui et observa son plus jeune fils. Celui-ci avait l'air d'attendre de plates excuses.

- Sammy je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas ta faute...c'était à moi de...

- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu avais tes raisons de me rejeter tout à l'heure ?

Totalement pris au dépourvu, John se mit à bégailler, ce qui étonna fortement Dean.

- Je...euh...non...

Sam fronça des sourcils, mais son père se reprit très vite.

- C'est compliqué Sammy.

- Je suis pas idiot, je peux comprendre. Lui fit remarquer le cadet.

Dean eut un petit rire, décidément son petit frère avait du caractère !

- Non Sam.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais John lui coupa la parole en reprenant un ton autoritaire.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies été blessé. Je me suis fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Vraiment.

Dean secoua la tête, son père ne changerait donc jamais...il était tout simplement incapable de parler à Sam...il ne l'avait jamais été.Le voilà qui lui disait qu'il était "vraiment désolé"...mais son ton n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. On aurait dit un robot qui récitait une formule de politesse.

- Je vais voir si le père Jim peut vous garder, et on partira demain soir. Fin de la discussion.

Sans ajouter un mot, ou même sans un regard pour Sam, John sortit de la pièce.

Dean était bien conscient des efforts que ça avaient dû lui coûter pour leur demander pardon, mais comment pouvait-il être un vrai glaçon face à Sam ? Le jeune homme eut un soupir, et jeta un regard à son petit frère qui fixait la porte par laquelle était sortit leur père. Il avait l'air tellement triste que l'ainé en eut le coeur serré.

- Sammy...

Le plus jeune sursauta, apparement inconscient de la présence de son frère. Il leva les yeux vers lui, avec un mélange de peine et de colère. Finalement, il murmura la voix tremblante.

- Je le déteste.

Dean s'approcha de lui mais son cadet eut un mouvement de recul.

- Laisse-moi...s'il te plait Dean.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune intention de l'abandonner lui aussi, il voulait lui montrer que lui serait toujours là, qu'il pourrait compter toujours sur lui, toujours.

- Je suis désolé mon grand...

Il s'assit sur le lit et presque aussitôt, la colère dans les yeux de Sam laissèrent la place au chagrin. Dean le prit dans ses bras où il ne retenait plus ses larmes. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas son père, Sam n'était qu'un enfant...et il avait besoin d'un père.

- Ca va aller Sammy...je suis là...je serai toujours là.

Incapable de formuler un mot, le plus jeune sanglotait dans les bras de son frère qui était conscient de l'erreur de John. Il s'agissait sans doute aujourd'hui d'une maladresse de plus pour le chasseur, mais ce qu'il venait de faire à Sam était en fait une bombe à retardement. Au plus profond de lui, Dean savait que, quand son frère grandirait, il n'oublirait pas cette journée.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

La tension était palpable ce soir-là, les trois chasseurs avaient élaboré leur plan mais Dean, comme Bobby persistaient en disant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sam quant à lui, avait poursuivi ses recherches, indifférent à leurs protestations. Il choisit de s'éclipser dehors, tellement les soupirs de son frère le déconcentraient.

La lune était pleine cette nuit, sans nuage ce qui rendait l'air froid et sec, même pour un mois de mai. Le jeune homme s'assit sur une voiture en pensant au lendemain, il n'éprouvait pas la crainte d'être blessé, mais il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Dean. Il voulait lui prouver que lui et leur père avaient de lui un excellent chasseur.

Ce sont justement ses instincts de chasseur qui lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était plus seul...Seulement, ce n'était pas son frère...ni Bobby...Prudent, Sam se concentra pour mieux situer l'intru...Ce dernier se rapprochait, doucement et silencieusement. Un démon, comprit tout de suite le jeune homme.

Sans un mot, le jeune chasseur attrapa discrètement un pied de biche qui trônait juste à sa droite...Même si c'était un démon, un coup avec ça dans la tête allait lui faire gagner du temps.

Sam serra sa prise autour de l'objet, et en une fraction de seconde, il se retourna en se servant de l'outil comme d'une batte. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa suprise de voir le démon...ou plus " la démone", retenir le bout de fer comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille. Aussitôt, le jeune homme baissa l'arme, surpris d'une telle visite.

- Ruby ?

La jeune femme affichait toujours ce petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air supérieur. Dans un geste de pure désinvolture, elle essuya sa veste sur laquelle s'était déposée la crasse du pied de biche.

- Salut Sam !

Presque par instinct, ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil vers la maison de Bobby où il vit Dean à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sam s'assura qu'il n'avait rien vu, et entraina Ruby un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La démone eut un léger rire.

- Décidement, ton frère a raison...Tu poses vraiment trop de questions !

- Ruby ! Souffla Sam comme un avertissement.

La jeune femme cessa de sourire.

- Je suis venue t'avertir...ces démons que tu veux combattre, je sais ce qu'ils projetent de ramener...ou plutôt, qui...

- Et alors ? Qui est-ce ?

Le visage de Ruby changea du tout au tout, elle avait presque l'air effrayé.

- Abalam...

Le jeune chasseur parut perplexe, ce qui encouragea Ruby à poursuivre.

- Abalam est un des princes de l'Enfer Sam, il dirige une armée...une armée d'anges déchus. Tu n'imagines pas la puissance de cette armée...Si ces démons parviennent à le libérer, Lilith aura un bras droit de rêve. Et qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient projeter de faire !

Cette révélation fit froid dans le dos de Sam, à aucun moment il n'aurait pu se douter que c'était si grave...

- Sam...Sam tu ne dois pas y aller. Murmura finalement Ruby.

Surpris, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est toi le dernier sacrifice !

Sam haussa des épaules avec insouciance.

- Bien sûr, c'est presque si on s'était donné rendez-vous...Ce démon sait où me trouver, et Dean et moi, on compte bien l'exorciser pour le renvoyer en Enfer... Il est libre depuis trop longtemps.

La démone secoua la tête, et prit soin de baisser la voix.

- Non Sam tu ne comprends pas...Il sait.

- Il sait ? Comment ça il sait ? Oui, il doit bien se douter que c'est un piège...

Cette fois, Ruby s'énerva prenant Sam totalement au dépourvu.

- Mais ce n'est pas votre piège ! C'est lui...lui qui va t'attendre espèce d'idiot ! Il avait besoin de toi, puisque tu es son seul moyen de libérer Abalam !

- Non attend...je comprends plus là...Pourquoi ce serait moi le dernier sacrifice ? A cause de mes dons c'est ça ?

La démone resta silencieuse...et cela suffit comme réponse à Sam.

- Il a besoin du sang d'Azazel pour ça...

Le jeune homme s'énerva à son tour, comme à chaque fois qu'on faisait mention de ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Il attrapa Ruby par les épaules et la plaqua violement contre le mur de manière à être sûr de ne pas être vu de Dean ou même de Bobby.

- Ca suffit, j'en ai assez des devinettes, raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais ou je te renvoie en Enfer !

La démone cilla légèrement et reprit son air supérieur.

- Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre constatement, je pourrais peut-être tout t'expliquer.

Sam attendit une minute, puis il la relâcha...Mais le regard noir qu'il lui accordait en disait long.

- D'accord...la rumeur dit qu'il y a longtemps, Abalam et Azazel auraient passé un pacte...au cours duquel Azazel promit de libérer Abalam et son armée.

- En échange de quoi ?

- On ne l'a jamais su. Répondit sincérement Ruby. Mais ce n'est pas le problème Sam...Azazel n'a pas honoré ce pacte, il voulait avoir son propre commandant des armées, il s'est servi d'Abalam pour se libérer des Enfers. Quand vous l'avez tué l'année dernière, vous avez de ce fait anéanti tous risques qu'Abalam sorte à son tour...

Le jeune homme attendit une seconde.

- Mais ?

- Mais...il y a 14 ans, quand toi et ton père vous chassiez sa secte...Tu as été blessé par l'un d'entre eux, et il s'est enfui.

Sam approuva, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop comment elle avait su pour cet accident.

- Oui...et alors ?

- Alors...tu as été poignardé Sam ! Par le couteau qui allait servir au sacrifice...Et ce démon a récupéré un peu de ton sang.

Le jeune chasseur était un peu perdu.

- Attend...s'il a besoin du sang d'Azazel et qu'il a prit le mien...Alors pourquoi Abalam n'est pas libre ? Et d'abord...ce type qu'on a libéré...il allait être sacrifié, il avait un lien avec le démon aux yeux jaunes ?

Ruby eut un sourire triste.

- Absolument aucun...

Sam mit un certain temps à digérer cette nouvelle...

- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que...

- Exactement...C'était un piège.

Le jeune homme revit la scène en flash back...son père qui se battait, qui libérait cet homme...et ce démon qui s'approchait de lui...Lui, qui se précipitait dans un geste naïf de protection...et cette lame...cette lame froide qui s'abattait sur lui...

Sam ferma les yeux, puis prit un profond soupir pour essayer de se calmer.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas y aller. Reprit Ruby. Il va te tendre un piège, il a besoin de plus de sang pour libérer ce démon...Sam s'il te plait...prend la route avec Dean et je m'occuperai de lui...

- Non. Coupa le jeune homme séchement.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit non Ruby !

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, puis Sam reprit.

- J'ai besoin de ton couteau...Un exorcisme n'est pas assez sûr. On va devoir le tuer.

- Sam...je pense vraiment que tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ça...

- Et moi je pense qu'il t'a demandé quelque chose ! Intervint alors une voix dans l'ombre.

Ruby et Sam se retournèrent dans un même mouvement alors que Dean sortait de l'ombre. Le cadet cilla, se doutant que son frère devait être dans une colère noire. Mais pour le moment, le plus âgé fixait la démone avec un regard menaçant.

- Donne nous le couteau Ruby...et on te le rendra dès qu'on en aura fini avec cette histoire.

Celle-ci croisa les bras avec un rire sarcastique.

- Oh, et je suis censée te croire ?

- A toi de voir...je peux aussi te le prendre de force ! Menaça Dean d'une voix sans émotion.

Ruby s'avança vers lui lentement, les yeux aussi foudroyants que ceux de l'ainé des Winchester.

- Si tu avais le moindre sens de la famille, tu éloignerais ton frère d'ici !

La réaction de Dean fut violente, et prévisible. Il lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine face avant de l'attraper et la plaquer, contre le pare-brise d'une voiture.

- Ne me dis surtout pas comment m'occuper de mon frère sale garce !

- Dean ! Intervint alors Sam.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des échanges plus qu'électriques entre son frère et Ruby, mais ils avaient plus urgent à faire dans l'immédiat.

- Dean s'il te plait...Si elle n'était pas venue nous prévenir, on n'aurait jamais su pour Abalam...

L'ainé considéra son petit frère pendant une minute, puis relâcha la jeune femme sans la moidre délicatesse. Rancunière, celle-ci s'apprêta à se précipiter sur lui quand Sam vint se placer entre les deux, la repoussant brutalement.

- Ca suffit ! Arrêtez tous les deux !

Il se tourna vers son frère, puis vers Ruby...tous deux avaient visiblement envie de s'étriper, mais aucun de bougeait, car de manières différentes certes, mais tous deux tenaient à Sam.

- Ok...Ruby. Souffla le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle. J'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à cette chasse...Mais si tu tiens à ce que je reste en vie, alors prête moi le couteau.

La démone semblait hésiter, puis elle croisa le regard de Sam...Après une minute d'échange silencieux, elle s'approcha de lui et lui mit son poignard dans la main avec véhémence.

Doucement, Sam se tourna maintenant vers son frère.

- Dean...j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là...Alors je t'en prie...ne m'oblige pas à partir...Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ce démon ne me retrouve...

A la surprise du cadet, Dean approuva.

- Je suis avec toi Sammy. Mais à une seule condition.

Tous attendirent, puis l'ainé posa un regard de dégoût sur Ruby.

- Elle ne vient pas avec nous !

La démone protesta.

- Si tu veux protéger Sam tu vas avoir besoin de moi !

Se doutant qu'ils étaient prêts à en revenir aux mains, le plus jeune les repoussa. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui parût outrée.

- Quoi ? Alors tu choisis son parti c'est ça ?

Sam approuva.

- C'est mon frère...je choisirai toujours son parti.

Le plus jeune ne vit pas le regard triomphant que lança Dean à Ruby. En un clin d'oeil, la démone s'était volatilisée.Désormais seul avec son frère, Sam se doutait qu'il allait devoir plaider sa cause.

Trop heureux de s'être débarrassé de la démone, Dean reporta alors son attention sur Sam. Il ne lui en parlait pas, mais il n'appréciait pas cette relation entre son petit frère et Ruby, quelque chose le gênait...peut-être dans la manière qu'elle avait de le regarder, ou de vouloir sans arrêt le protéger...

- Dean je sais ce que tu vas dire...Commença Sam, tirant l'ainé de ses inquiétudes.

- Ca m'étonnerait .

Intrigué, son cadet fronça des sourcils.

- Ah oui ?

- Sam...tu es un Winchester, et je sais que la notion de "fuite" n'est pas inscrit dans tes gênes. Alors on va se charger de lui avant qu'il ne ramène son patron.

Sam lança un regard incrédule à son ainé.

- Tu...tu acceptes...même si c'est un énorme piège ?

- J'ai dis que j'acceptais de faire cette chasse avec toi...Mais le plan a changé.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête.

- Ah ?

- Ce ne sera pas toi l'appât.

La réaction de Sam était tellement prévisible que Dean ne put retenir un sourire, décidément il connaissait trop bien son petit frère.

- Pas question Dean ! Ce démon est là pour moi et...

- Et c'est ça ou rien du tout ! Le coupa Dean.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant que l'ainé ne reprenne.

- JE servirai d'appât. Fin de la discussion Sammy.

Le cadet soupira sous l'effet de la déception.

- Des fois tu parles vraiment comme papa...

Il tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la maison sous le regard de Dean. En vérité, la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter cette attaque était son contrat. En effet il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, et si ce démon en avait après son petit frère, il le traquerait jour et nuit...Dean voulait éliminer au moins cette menace qui pesait sur Sam avant de partir.

Il reporta son attention sur la zone d'ombre où s'était éclipsée Ruby. Si seulement il pouvait l'éliminer elle aussi...Pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas encore, il sentait que la plus grande menace qui pesait sur son frère...c'était elle.

Dakota du Sud, 1993

Bien que les choses se soient un peu arrangées entre Dean et son père, la tension était toujours aussi palpable dans la maison de Bobby. Les deux chasseurs avaient organisé des rondes autour de la casse, les fenêtres et les portes étaient toutes protégées de sel et de pièges à démons.

- John, tu crois vraiment qu'ils viendraient jusqu'ici ? Demanda finalement Bobby.

- Mieux vaut être prudent. Souffla le chasseur, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre.

Le père remarqua alors la présence de son ainé.

- Comment va Sam ?

Légèrement surpris par cette question, Dean haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas trop. Il ne sort presque plus de la chambre...

John attrapa un fusil et le lança au jeune homme qui le rattrapa au vol.

- Reste avec lui...

Comprenant que ça voulait dire "surveille le", Dean reporta son attention sur Bobby, qui paraissait aussi inquiet que son père.

- Q'est-ce qui se passe ?

John lui répondit dans un souffle.

- Je crois que les démons nous on suivis jusqu'ici...

Dean n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails, si les démons étaient ici, son devoir était de protéger son petit frère. Sans ajouter un autre mot, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Sam.

Il ouvrit la porte brutalement, faisant sursauter son cadet. Confus, Dean bredouilla des excuses et la referma avec plus de délicatesse. Il alla se placer à la fenêtre bien conscient du regard de Sam sur son fusil...il attendait, mais il savait que la question allait venir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors le plus jeune.

- Simple précaution. Répondit simplement Dean en fixant les alentours.

Les heures passèrent lentement, la tension monta d'un cran quand la luminosité vint à diminuer. L'ainé ne se rendit même pas compte qu'aucune lumière n'avait été allumée dans la chambre et c'était si calme qu'il en avait presque oublié son frère.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, prenant Dean totalement par surprise, il se retourna brutalement pointant son arme sur l'intru.

- Wow ! C'est moi ! S'exclama Bobby, les mains chargées d'un plateau.

Aussitôt, Dean baissa son fusil en s'excusant, mais le vieux chasseur lui répondit avec un sourire désinvolte.

- C'est pas grave...Je vous apportais un peu à manger.

- Merci Bobby.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers Sam et son visage, d'abord tranquille, il prit soudain une expression plus inquiète.

- Je pense qu'il devrait manger un peu. Dit-il à l'attention de l'ainé.

Sans ajouter un autre mot, il sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Dean se tourna alors vers son frère. Le gamin dormait à poings fermés, mais même dans le noir, le jeune homme trouvait qu'il manquait de couleur.

Il s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller en douceur.

- Sammy ? Eh...

Son petit frère bougea légèrement en fronçant des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bredouilla t-il d'une voix ensomeillée.

- Bobby a apporté de quoi manger.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et murmura.

- Pas faim...

Il s'apprêta à se retourner quand Dean alluma la lumière, déclenchant un mouvement de protection chez son cadet. Usant de son autorité, le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit de son frère pour le forcer à se nourrir.

- Tu dois manger Sam. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Le plus jeune observa son frère, essayant vainement de lui faire le coup des yeux de cocker, mais Dean y était préparé, il savait que c'était pour son bien et ne céda pas.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si j'allais t'emmener à l'échafaud. Il n'y a pas de discussion possible Sam, tu manges, un point c'est tout !

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le cadet s'assit sur le lit, non sans faire une grimace de douleur en posant une main sur sa cicatrice. Dean posa le plateau entre eux deux et commença à manger avec son frère.

Le manque d'appétit de celui-ci n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui, inquiet, posa une main sur son front.

- Tu as de la fièvre...

Après seulement deux bouchées, Sam s'avoua vaincu et reposa le sandwich avec dégoût pour se ré-allonger en soupirant. Aussitôt, l'ainé déposa le plateau sur une table un peu plus loin pour revenir au chevet de son frère.

- Tu crois que papa m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé à maman ? Demanda le plus jeune dans un murmure à peine audible.

Dean, qui avait mouillé un linge pour le poser sur son front, le rassura.

- Non...il n'est juste pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments...Il ne sait pas bien comment te parler Sammy, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas.

Sam ne répondit même pas, à peine ferma t-il les yeux qu'il fut emporté par le sommeil.

La nuit avança lentement, sans un bruit. Dean se tenait près de la fenêtre mais jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil à son frère pour vérifier qu'il dorme paisiblement. Il n'entendait rien à l'étage d'en-dessous, Bobby et John devaient eux aussi patrouiller. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un baillement de fatigue, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, trop préoccupé par l'état de Sam, ou trop soucieux à cause de la dispute avec son père.

Les carcasses de voitures étaient à peine visibles à cause du brouillard qui s'était levé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ce qui força le jeune chasseur à redoubler de vigilence. Et justement, il aperçut quelque chose...Dean s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre en plissant des yeux. Il avait bien vu quelque chose, certes ça s'était déplacé rapidement, mais il n'avait pas rêvé.

Une seconde plus tard, il eut la confirmation qu'il n'était pas fou puisqu'il vit deux autres ombres bouger simultanément...Mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant...Non, ce qui l'angoissait le plus, c'était que toutes ces ombres se dirigieaient droit vers la maison.

Dean sortit de la chambre pour appeler son père et Bobby qui étaient en bas, il se doutait qu'eux aussi avaient discerner les intrus.

- Papa ?

- J'ai vu.. Répondit la voix de John.

Sa voix était posée, mais son fils pu nettement y déceler de la tension.

- Réveille ton frère et descendez.

Dean ne se le fit pas répéter, il retourna dans la chambre, fusil à la main et commença à secouer son cadet.

- Sam...Sammy !

Le plus jeune entrouvrit les yeux avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Allez debout mon grand. L'encouragea Dean.

Même s'il n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question, Sam entama un mouvement pour se lever, mais au moment où il voulu allumer la lumière, son frère l'en empêcha.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait Sam, fais ce que je te dis. Tiens toi prêt on va devoir y aller.

Le plus jeune ne protesta pas, saisissant l'urgence dans la voix de Dean. Il descendit prudement du lit et alla chercher son manteau, enfila ses chassures avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son ainé, qui regardait par la fenêtre, en serrant son fusil dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? Répeta Sam soucieux.

Une fois encore, son frère ne lui répondit pas. Non parce qu'il venait de voir deux autres ombres sortir du brouillard. Sans ajouter un mot, il attrapa la main de son cadet pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

Quand ils furent en bas, Sam eut du mal à ne pas ressentir de la peur. John et Bobby étaient eux aussi armés, leurs visages exprimaient l'angoisse et la détermination. Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers son frère qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice.

- Dean, tu vas emmener ton frère dans la bibliothèque. Tu sales l'entrée et vous y restez tant que je te t'ai pas donné l'ordre d'en sortir.

- Oui monsieur.

Dean ne trouvait pas utile de protester et emmena Sam avec lui à l'endroit indiqué. Une fois le sel déposé devant la porte, il se tourna vers lui et le vit se laisser glisser contre le mur avec un soupir las.

- Eh...Sammy, ça va ?

Son cadet ferma les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

- Ce sont les démons...Pas vrai ?

Le fusil toujours dans les mains, Dean s'accroupit en face de son frère.

- Oui...mais ne t'en fais pas...Papa et Bobby vont s'occuper d'eux.

C'est précisément à ce moment qu'une première détonation retentit dans le salon, faisant de ce fait sursauter les deux garçons. Instinctivement, Dean se redressa pour se placer devant Sam, mettant en joug l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Son cadet se leva à son tour, jetant un regard angoissé vers la porte.

- Reste derrière moi Sam ! Lui ordonna son frère.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent au rythme d'un fracas épouvantable..Des bruits de bagarres, des coups de feu, des meubles qui volent et se cassent, des cris, des rires aussi parfois...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Dean mit un bras devant son frère, l'obligeant à rester derrière tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

Dean vérifia encore une fois que son fusil était chargé, sa flasque remplie d'eau bénite, et récita l'exorcisme en latin dans sa tête. De l'autre côté de la table, Bobby était en train de faire exactement la même chose tandis que Sam, un peu à l'écart restait dans l'ombre. Le vieux chasseur et l'ainé des Winchester échangèrent un regard, faisant comprendre à Dean qu'il fallait qu'il parle à son frère.

- Eh...ça va ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant.

Les yeux fixés sur la lame, le plus jeune répondit dans un souffle.

- Très bien.

Comprenant qu'il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper lui-même de ces démons, Dean fit le tour pour venir s'assoir en face de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeller le nombre incalculable de fois où il lui avait remonté le moral, et il savait aussi qu'il y arrivait toujours.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Sam...

- Mais tu préfères quand même te jeter toi dans la gueule du loup.

Sam leva les yeux vers son ainé qui ne fuya pas son regard, lui-même eut un sourire bienveillant.

- C'est mon rôle Sammy...

Le plus jeune eut un rire sans joie.

- Ouaie...et moi mon rôle c'est d'obéir un point c'est tout !

- Non Sam !

Dean réussit à retenir son frère avant qu'il n'amorce un mouvement pour se lever, intrigué le cadet fronça des sourcils alors que son frère reprit.

- Ton rôle ne s'arrête pas là. Parce que sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas. On est une équipe Sammy...Et une équipe d'enfer !

Bien que mal placé, ce jeu de mot réussit à tirer un sourire à Sam qui détourna le regard tandis que son ainé se félicitait intérieurement.

- Allez...on a des démons à tuer !

Dean se redressa en tendant une main à son frère qui la saisit avec un sourire sincère. Chacun d'entre eux savait qu'il ne décevrait pas l'autre.

L'impala filait sur la route noire où seuls quelques reflets de la lune laissaient par moment entre-apercevoir un peu de lumière. Bien qu'attentif à cause de l'obscurité, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil à Sam, assis juste à côté de lui, qui avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir s'il avait l'air détendu, en colère, anxieux, ou préoccupé.

- Regarde la route gamin ! Le rappela à l'ordre Bobby à l'arrière.

Tiré de ses pensées, le plus jeune lança un regard perplexe à son frère qui reporta toute son attention sur la route avec innoncence. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'entrepôt maintenant et la tension montait d'un cran.

- Rappelle moi comment tu as fais pour l'attirer là-bas ? Demanda Dean à son frère.

- Il a laissé entendre qu'il y avait un Djinn...je suis sorti et j'ai fais semblant de t'appeler pour te prévenir...Bien sûr, il m'a entendu.

A l'arrière, Bobby émit un grognement peu convaincu. Vexé, Sam se retourna.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non...juste que je n'aime pas ça...On fonce dans un piège.

Le plus jeune reprit sa position initiale en marmonant.

- Oui, et bien eux aussi !

- Je suis sûr que ça va marcher. Dit simplement Dean pour t'étendre l'atmosphère.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

L'obscurité régnait dans l'immense entrepôt où seul le bruit des pas de Dean se faisait entendre. Le chasseur avança en jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui, essayant de repérer les démons. Il se doutait qu'ils allaient apparaître par surprise. Une fois encore, il vérifia qu'il avait bien de l'eau bénite et toutes ses pensées se tournèrent automatiquement vers Sam, qui était au près de Bobby.

Le toit de l'entrepôt était recouvert de grandes baies vitrées, seules sources de lumière possible en cette nuit noire. Justement, le jeune chasseur, accroupis près de son mentor s'était penché pour mieux voir son frère progresser dans l'ombre.

- Ils ne devraient pas déjà être là ? Demanda t-il, angoissé.

- Reste calme Sam...Je suis sûr qu'ils vont arriver.

A peine Bobby eut-il prononcé cette phrase que le plus jeune perçut de l'agitation en bas. Il se pencha discrètement pour vérifier que son frère allait bien.

En à peine une seconde, Dean se retrouva encerclé par cinq démons. Intérieurement, il commençait à ressentir de l'angoisse..Trois contre cinq, ce n'était pas vraiment une bataille qu'on pourrait qualifier d'équitable !

L'un des démons s'avança vers lui, un air méprisable collé sur le visage du corps qu'il occupait.

- Bonsoir Dean.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de te voir ici. Tu es tellement prévisible. Tu ne laisseras rien arriver à ton petit Sammy adoré...

Le démon éclata de rire sous le regard noir de Dean, pourtant, celui-ci se força à sourire pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa colère grandissante.

- Eh oui...mais je dois dire qu'heureusement que ton père ait été là Dean...Il m'a vraiment facilité la tâche.

Sentant que la rage montait en lui, le jeune chasseur changea de sujet.

- Tu ne me présentes pas tes potes ?

Le démon eut un regard pour ses accompagnateurs.

- Oh...et bien ce sont tout ceux qui ont réussit à sortir par la Porte quand toi et ton idiot de frère l'avez ouverte. Ils ont accepté de me suivre.

- Et vu que tu aimes bien faire la conversation, tu pourrais peut-être me donner ton nom ? Suggéra Dean en essayant de gagner du temps.

- Mais bien sûr. Je m'appelle Hans.

Cette fois, ce fut le jeune chasseur qui ne retint pas son rire.

- Hans ? Meg, Ruby, Hans...on peut dire que vous êtes très originaux !

Hans eut un sourire, mais Dean voyait très bien qu'il commençait à l'agacer.

- Oh allez, on va pas se fâcher pour si peu !

- Assez ! L'interrompit sèchement le démon.

Toute son assemblée frissona, et même Dean sentit comme un courant d'air froid le traverser. Hans reporta toute son attention sur lui, son visage s'assombrit en un sourire mauvais.

- Où en étais-je ? Ah oui...j'aurais aimé remercier John, mais j'ai appris qu'il n'était plus de ce monde...

- Ferme-la. Murmura Dean, dont le regard avait pris une couleur noire.

Hans fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant effacer ce sourire cruel de son visage.

- Oh...aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fais pour échapper à la vigilence de ton petit frère, à ce qu'on m'a dit il ne te quitte jamais d'une semelle...

Cette fois, ce fut Dean qui eut un sourire.

- Et pour une fois...la rumeur disait vraie.

Hans hocha la tête sans comprendre tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, la baie vitrée au dessus de leur tête se brisa. Tous levèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir Sam sauter sur une passerelle un peu plus bas.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! S'exclama le démon avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Dean.

- Tu es vraiment idiot mon pauvre Dean...tu m'amènes mon dernier sacrifice sur un plateau d'argent.

Au moment où il fit signe à ses sbires d'attraper le plus jeune des Winchester, celui-ci attira leur attention.

- Tu ne t'aies jamais dis que c'était toi qui était tombé dans notre piège ?

Une fois encore, Hans hocha la tête sans comprendre. Sam sortit un petit objet de sa poche.

Le jeune homme savait que là où il se trouvait, il était presque hors de vue du démon, aussi prit-il la peine de lui montrer son briquet avant de le mettre sous le détecteur d'incendie. En une fraction de seconde, l'alarme retentit et des jets d'eau se mirent en route.

Dean échangea un regard complice avec son frère tandis que tous les démons se mirent à se tordre de douleur sous l'effet de l'eau bénite. Profitant de cette diversion, Bobby rejoignit Sam sur la passerelle et Dean commença à réciter l'exorcisme. Un des démons tomba à terre presque tout de suite, tandis que Hans se mit à rire...Visiblement, ni l'eau bénite, ni les paroles saintes ne l'affectaient.

Dean s'apprêta à se ruer sur lui, mais à peine eut-il entamer un mouvement vers lui que le démon avait disparu. Il entendit que Bobby avait pris le relai pour réciter l'exorcisme, cela eut pour effet d'attirer son attention. Et c'est alors qu'il le vit, couteau à la main juste derrière son frère.

- Sam !

Le cri de son ainé alerta le plus jeune qui se retourna juste à temps pour voir le démon abattre sa lame sur lui. Mais Sam n'était plus cet enfant inexpérimenté, il réussit à attraper le poignet du démon et en même temps, il lui envoya un coup de genou dans les côtes, le repoussant un instant.

- Bobby, va aider Dean ! Lui cria t-il tandis qu'il fit face au démon qui le toisait d'un oeil cruel.

Bien que d'abord réticent, le vieux chasseur savait que l'urgence était plutôt en bas, en effet bien que l'exorcisme en ait renvoyé un en Enfer, il en restait toujours trois.

Les yeux rivés sur le combat qui se préparait sur la passerelle plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui, Dean ne vit pas un des démons arriver sur lui par derrière. Le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué au sol en un rien de temps, il sentit qu'on lui tirait la tête en arrière, sans doute pour lui trancher la gorge. Mais à sa grande surprise, et soulagement, le poids disparut soudainement, suivit aussitôt par un cri.

Dean se releva pour voir Bobby asperger le démon avec de l'eau bénite. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le jeune homme récita encore une fois l'exorcisme tout en cherchant les deux autres des yeux.

Il les vit, un peu plus loin, préparant l'autel pour recevoir le sang.

Hans eut un rire dément tandis qu'il rata une nouvelle fois Sam avec son couteau. Le plus jeune, lui, restait très concentré, trop conscient des enjeux. De ce combat ne dépendait pas seulement le nouveau général de Lilith, mais aussi sa vengence personnelle...Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette violente dispute entre son père et Dean...Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux après ça...à cause de lui...

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas à la hauteur Sammy ! Le provoqua le démon.

Sam choisit de ne pas relever, alors Hans reprit.

- Tu as déçu ton père ce jour là...et tu sais au fond de toi que Dean t'en veut de ne pas pouvoir le sauver...Dis-moi Sammy, est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu quelqu'un dans ta vie que tu n'as pas déçu ?

Le plus jeune cilla une seconde...Mais c'était une seconde de trop, le démon avait trouvé son point faible.

- Et oui..tu as déçu ton père...tu as déçu ton frère...et si elle était toujours en vie, Jessica te dirait sûrement que tu l'as déçue elle aussi !

Une petite voix en lui, lui conseilla de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles blessantes du démon. Mais la colère était trop grande, il sortit le couteau de Ruby de sa ceinture et se jeta sur Hans avec un cri de rage.

Dean ne savait pas où donner de la tête, d'un côté il voyait ces deux démons commencer le rituel pensant sûrement qu'avoir le sang de Sam ne serait qu'une question de temps ; et de l'autre côté, l'ainé vit son frère se ruer sur Hans, hors de lui.

- Dean, réveille-toi crétin ! Hurla Bobby tandis que lui avait pris sa décision.

Le vieux chasseur s'était jeté sur un démon pour l'éloigner de l'hôtel. Dean savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il récita l'exorcisme encore une fois de manière bien distincte tout en saccageant la table où se tenaient tous les objets nécessaires au sacrifice. Le chasseur eut juste le temps de se retourner pour envoyer un violent coup dans la tête de l'autre démon avec la coupelle en bronze.

Les deux êtres démoniaques poussèrent alors un même cri et se mirent presque à vomir cette fumée noire, vaincu par l'exorcisme du jeuune homme. Bobby poussa un soupir de soulagement et essuya le sang qui lui coulait du nez. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, puis soudain un cri de douleur résonna dans tout l'entrepôt.

Dean se retourna, le coeur battant et vit Hans se tenir le visage en hurlant tandis que d'un geste de la main, il envoya Sam s'écraser contre un mur plus loin. Sonné, le plus jeune mit un certain temps à réagir.

L'ainé vit alors quelque chose qui l'horrifia...le couteau de Ruby était là, par terre...Il avait dû tomber quand son frère avait fait un vol plané. Dean le chercha des yeux et l'aperçu, allongé, pas très loin du démon qui se relevait déjà. Son coeur se mit à battre comme un tambour, il devait le sortir de là...il devait faire quelque chose. A côté de lui, il entendit Bobby crier littéralement les paroles de l'exorcisme dans un geste de désespoir.

- Sam ! Hurla une nouvelle fois l'ainé.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en se remettant debout tant bien que mal, mais ne vit pas Hans disparaître. Il le chercha un moment des yeux quand il ré-entendit un cri de son frère...Il comprit alors, sans doute une seconde trop tard que le démon était derrrière lui. Par réflexe, Sam se retourna. Il eut juste le temps de voir Hans faire un mouvement horizontal avec son couteau.

Sans perdre une seconde, le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à lui. Le visage du démon était traversé par une ligne de sang, oeuvre de la lame de Ruby. Sam le tira d'un coup sec et réussit à l'envoyer par dessus la passerelle. Il l'entendit crier, et même s'écraser. Le souffle court, il se pencha pour voir où se trouvait le démon, mais surtout son frère.

Dean ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose que son petit frère, en haut de la passerelle. Mais au moment où il voulut le rejoindre avec une échelle, il le vit jeter Hans par dessus la barrière. L'occasion était trop belle, le couteau de Ruby dans la main, le jeune homme courut vers lui.

Mais un vol plané de cinq mètres ne parvint pas à mettre KO le démon, il se retourna vers Dean et l'envoya dans les airs, comme son frère quelques minutes avant lui. Tout ce que le jeune chasseur ententit fut les cris de Sam qui l'appelait désespérement. Il se cogna contre un mur, puis contre un autre, et encore un autre..Quand finalement Hans relâcha sa prise, il s'écroula au sol... l'épaule endolorie, au bord de l'inconscience.

Bobby voulut prendre le démon par surprise et l'attaquer par derrière, mais il eut droit de subir lui aussi la douloureuse télékinésie de Hans. Il tomba plus loin et resta au sol.

Dean vit le démon qui s'approchait avec un sourire de vainqueur, il leva sa lame sur laquelle l'ainé vit avec horreur du sang...beaucoup de sang. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers Sam sur la passerelle, celui-ci était à genoux au sol, donc impossible à dire pour son grand frère si sa blessure était grave.

- Je pense que je vais t'envoyer en Enfer plus tôt que prévu ! Murmura Hans avec un sourire.

Cependant, Dean, qui avait croisé le regard de Sam, lui avait montré le couteau de Ruby, tout prêt de lui.

- Et moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Répondit le jeune chasseur en saissisant l'arme.

Le démon le considéra avec mépris, sans doute trouvait-il sa dernière tentative comme risible.

- Ah oui, et laquelle ?

Le regard de Dean devint noir, il le haissait pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille...pour ce qu'il avait fait à Sam...

- Après toi !

Hans cilla, ne comprenant pas. Sam profita de cette occasion pour sauter de la passerelle et attérir à quelques centimètres de lui, sa mauvaise réception étant garantie, il entraina le démon dans sa chute qui tomba sur Dean...Dean, qui avait le couteau dans la main.

Le démon poussa un cri de surprise, son visage fut frappé par un éclair orange, et son regard s'éteignit quelques secondes plus tard. Le souffle court, Dean repoussa le corps sans vie de Hans avant de s'accorder une seconde pour essayer de se remettre.

- Bien joué Sammy !

L'absence de réponse de son cadet inquiéta soudain son frère qui rouvrit les yeux. Sam, était à genoux, les bras ramenés contre lui, le visage blafard. En un clin d'oeil, son ainé se précipita vers lui.

- Sam...Sammy !

Il se laissa tomber auprès de lui, son frère avaient posé ses mains au niveau de son estomac, aussitôt, Dean tenta de les lui retirer.

- Attend Sammy...Laisse-moi voir...

- Non c'est rien...C'est pas grave Dean. Murmura le plus jeune en essayant de se détourner.

Mais l'ainé des Winchester n'abdiqua pas, il réussit à saisir un poignet de Sam et lui retira doucement le bras de devant sa blessure. Le sang avait presque imbibé sa chemise, mais malgré ça, le plus jeune se voulait rassurant.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratinure...Va plutôt t'occuper de Bobby.

- Bobby va bien, il est déjà en train de se relever. Souffla Dean sans même lever les yeux.

Mais Sam avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, son frère n'était pas dupe, à peine effleura t-il la plaie que son cadet ferma les yeux en retenant sa respiration.

- Il faut qu'on te soigne ça et vite.

- Dean...

- Ne discute pas Sam ! S'emporta l'ainé, non pas par colère mais par angoisse.

Bobby les rejoignit et l'aida à soutenir Sam le temps de rejoindre l'Impala. Le coeur de Dean s'était mit à rebattre à la chamade, il avait l'étrange impression que la boucle se bouclait...Son petit frère avait été poignardé une première fois par ce démon, et voilà que des années après, il était de nouveau blessé par sa lame.

- Prend le volant Bobby, je reste à l'arrière avec Sam.

- Non Dean...Tu es meilleur conducteur. Le coupa le vieux chasseur. On sera à l'hôpital plus rapidement si c'est toi qui conduit.

N'ayant pas d'argument à lui opposer, Dean aida son frère à s'installer à l'arrière et fonça à la place conducteur

Dakota du Sud, 1993

- Reste derrière moi Sam ! Lui ordonna son frère.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent au rythme d'un fracas épouvantable..Des bruits de bagarres, des coups de feu, des meubles qui volent et se cassent, des cris, des rires aussi parfois... Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Dean mit un bras devant son frère, l'obligeant à rester derrière tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer.

Le fumée se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaître une silhouette noire. L'ainé essaya de reconnaitre son père, mais il se rendit très vite compte que ce n'était pas lui...ni Bobby. L'intrus s'avança et le coeur de Dean se serra. Ses yeux totalement noirs ne laissaient pas de place pour le doute, il s'agissait bien d'un démon. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde et commença à lui tirer des balles de sel. Certes un peu sonné, le démon continua néammoins à s'avancer vers les deux garçons. En un mouvement de main, il les envoya s'écraser chacun contre un mur.

Dean se remit très vite les idées en place, juste à temps pour le voir s'avancer vers Sam qui saisit une flasque d'eau bénite et lui envoya en plein visage. Le démon recula en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Cet instant de faiblesse fut suffisant pour l'ainé qui se releva et se jeta sur le démon, soucieux de l'éloigner de son cadet.

Le jeune hommme ne sentait pas les coups que lui infligeait la créature, car il était bien trop concentré à lui en infliger le plus possible aussi. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Dean ne faisait pas le poids du haut de ses quinze ans, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, un couteau sous la gorge.

C'est alors que son agresseur lâcha l'arme en poussant un cri, le jeune chasseur prêta l'oreille et entendit Sam réciter un exorcisme. Le démon le relâcha violement et se leva pour se tourner vers son frère.

Le plus jeune recula, en essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et cet homme aux yeux noirs, mais malgré tout, il continuait à réciter les paroles saintes. Visiblement affaibli, le démon poussa un hurlement...de douleur, et sans doute de rage aussi. Il se rua en avant, trop vite pour que Sam ne l'évite. Comme son ainé une minute avant lui, le plus jeune se retrouva plaqué au sol sonné par le violent coup de poing que lui envoya le démon.

La colère de Dean s'était transformée en rage incontrôlable alors qu'il voyait cette créature frapper son frère, au sol. Le jeune homme courut vers lui et mit toute sa haine dans un violent coup de pied qu'il envoya dans les côtes du démons. Le souffle coupé, celui-ci tomba un peu plus loin, libérant Sam. Dean reprit son fusil et se plaça entre le démon et son cadet qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

La créature eut un sourire mauvais, un sourire à glacer le sang et saisit son couteau. Il s'apprêta à reprendre la bataille avec l'ainé quand il fut lui-même plaqué au sol par John. Le chasseur et le démon entamèrent un violent combat à mains nues, mais là où le Mal de la créature s'exprimait, c'était de la colère pour John.

Avec un cri de rage, le père envoya le démon s'écraser contre des étagères un peu plus loin, le laissant sonné. Sans lui laisser un moment de répit, le chasseur reprit l'exorcisme. La réaction de la créature fut violente, il poussa des cris terribles...secoua la tête dans tous les sens, son corps se mit à convulser. Puis dans un horrible râle d'agonie, de la fumée noire s'échappa de ce corps, certainement sans vie depuis longtemps. Elle flotta dans l'air un instant, comme si elle regardait John, puis doucement, elle s'enfonça dans le sol, retournant aux Enfers.

Le père se retourna vers ses deux fils, l'ainé était en train d'aider le plus jeune à se relever. John les contempla pendant une minute, ils étaient tous les deux blessés, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était extrêmement fier d'eux...

- Ca va les enfants ? Demanda-t-il.

Dean cilla...agréablement surpris que ce soit sa première préoccuation. Il s'accroupit face à son petit frère pour vérifier son état.

- Sam est blessé. L'avertit Dean.

- Toi aussi. Lui fit remarquer le plus jeune.

Les deux frères échangèrent un léger sourire tandis que Bobby revenait dans la pièce, lui aussi couvert de sang.

- Moi je vais bien si ça vous intéresse. Bougonna t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient occupés à soigner leurs blessures. John s'occupait de son ami, tandis que Dean soignait son petit frère. Quand il eut fini, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Et voilà mon grand, tu es presque comme neuf !

- Allez Dean. L'appela son père en s'approchant de lui.

L'ainé s'assit sur la table basse, face à John qui lui nettoya les diverses plaies qu'il avait au visage. Bobby s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour rapporter des boissons tandis que Sam vint s'assoir près de son grand-frère.

Enfin seul avec ses enfants, John pu se permettre de leur dire.

- Les enfants...Je veux que vous sachiez...Que je suis fier de vous...Extrêmement fier.

- On s'est prit une sacrée dérouillée. Lui fit remarquer Dean avec un léger rire.

John finit de désinfecter la coupure que son ainé avait à la paumette avant de reprendre dans le plus grand sérieux.

- Tu as protégé Sam...Et toi Sammy, tu as eu d'excellents réflexes...l'eau bénite et l'exorcisme...Tu as gardé ton sang froid...Et pour ça, je suis vraiment très fier de vous...

Dean tourna la tête vers son petit frère qui avait baissé la tête, sans doute par modestie.

- Merci. Murmura le jeune homme, touché.

- Voilà les boissons ! Annonça alors Bobby les bras chargés de bouteilles.

Il distribua les rafraîchissements tant attendus par tous et s'assit sur les restes d'un fauteuil dans un bruyant soupir.

- Bon c'est pas tout...mais il va bien falloir ranger ça maintenant !

Les Winchester éclatèrent d'un même rire conscient que la tâche n'allait pas être aisée.

- On s'y mettra demain... Après une bonne nuit de sommeil. S'exclama John en se levant.

Les deux frères levèrent les yeux vers lui et son regard se posa sur Sam.

- Sauf toi mon Sammy...toi, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il fut coupé par son ainé.

- Le médecin a dit que tu devais rester au calme.

- Mais...

- Donc, tu es dispensé de rangement. Termina son père avec un sourire bienveillant.

Sam se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un air boudeur, mais quand il croisa le regard de Dean, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, les moments où John se comportait comme un père étaient si rares qu'il fallait savoir en profiter.

Dakota du Sud, mai 2007

Dean et Bobby soutenèrent Sam du parking jusqu'au hall de l'hôpital. Doué pour les entrées remarquées, l'ainé ameuta le personnel médical pour que quelqu'un prenne en charge son petit frère. Un médecin, alerté par ses cris, s'approcha d'eux et écarta la veste du plus jeune pour jeter un oeil à sa blessure. Il appela deux infirmières, et allongèrent Sam sur un brancard.

Dean voulut suivre son cadet, mais l'une des infirmières, une vieille femme peu aimable, le retint par le bras, réveillant ainsi sa douleur à l'épaule.

- Vous êtes blessé ? Demanda alors la vieille femme.

- Non c'est rien...Occupez vous de mon frère !

- Sam est entre de bonnes mains Dean ! Le raisonna Bobby. Tu as sans doute l'épaule démise, il faut que tu te fasses soigner.

Le chasseur ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard, il avait les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle son frère avait disparu avec le médecin.

- Monsieur s'il vous plait...Vous ne pourrez pas voir votre frère tant que vous serez comme ça. Lui expliqua la vieille infirmière avec patience.

L'argument était valable visiblement, puisque Dean céda et suivit la femme à contre-coeur.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune homme avait gagné le droit d'attendre dans le hall, le bras en écharpe tandis que Bobby remplissait quelques formulaires. C'est alors qu'il vit au loin, le médecin qui s'était occupé de Sam...Dean se leva d'un bond en se précipitant vers lui.

- Comment va t-il ? Où est-il ?

- Calmez-vous...Votre frère va très bien...il n'y a aucune lésion interne. Il va très vite s'en remettre.

Dean commençait à se sentir plus rassuré, mais il ne le serait complètement que lorsqu'il verrait son frère.

- Où est-il ? Je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr, lit n° 28 là, derrière le rideau là-bas.

Le médecin lui désigna l'endroit exact et en à peine une seconde, Dean lui avait faussé compagnie. Il entendait derrière lui Bobby ronchonner, le vieux chasseur avait du mal à le suivre.

Quand il arriva près du rideau, il entendit une voix de l'autre côté...une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien...et qu'il haissait plus que tout. Il se permit d'attendre une seconde, écoutant leur conversation.

- Tu appeles ça une réussite ? Tu te retrouves sur un lit d'hôpital et cet idiot a bien failli réussir à avoir ton sang !

- Calme-toi Ruby. Dit doucement la voix de Sam, qui se voulait apaisant. Et en plus, il l'a eu mon sang...mais il n'a pas eu assez de temps pour faire le rituel !

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? L'interrompit sèchement la jeune femme.

Dean entendit son frère rire légèrement, ce qui le rassura sur son état.

- Un peu oui...

- Tu es vraiment une tête brulée...et ça te coûtera cher un jour Sam ! L'avertit Ruby.

- Arrête de me faire la morale...

- Mais Sam, tu ne comprends pas...Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Il y eut un silence... un silence étrange. Dean profita d'une fente pour connaître la raison d'un tel silence. Ruby regardait Sam, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, son frère quant à lui l'observait sans comprendre en fronçant des sourcils . L'ainé écarta le rideau d'un coup sec les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

- Sammy !

- Hey... Le salua son frère avec un sourire sincère.

Faisant mine de ne pas faire attention à elle, Dean vit quand même Ruby reculer sans lâcher son cadet des yeux.

- Alors, le médecin m'a dit que ce n'était rien.

- C'est ce que je n'arrêtais pas de te dire...mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ! Lui fit remarquer Sam avec malice.

- Peut-être, mais tu faisais peur à voir.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, leur fierté masculine leur interdisant d'avouer qu'ils avaient eu peur l'un pour l'autre là-bas.

- Comme c'est touchant...Maintenant, je pourrais peut-être récupérer mon couteau ? Les interrompit Ruby dont le visage avait changé.

Dean se tourna vers elle, le regard méprisant.

- Je sais pas...

- Dean...s'il te plait.

L'ainé se tourna vers Sam qui insistait.

- Rends-lui...

Le chasseur sortit le couteau de sa poche et fit signe à la démone de le suivre. Son frère l'interrogea du regard, mais cette fois, Dean l'évita.

Les voyant s'éloigner, Sam voulut connaître la raison d'un tel échange. Mais au moment où il voulut se lever pour les rejoindre, une main le plaqua sur son lit.

- Je t'interdis de te lever Sam ! Lui ordonna Bobby.

Le jeune homme, refusant de désobéir à son ami se laissa tomber avec un soupir. Les pensées et les souvenirs se bousculaient dans la tête du plus jeune qui avait encore un point qu'il aurait souhaité éclaircir.

- Bobby ?

- Oui ?

Sam tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il avait prit une chaise pour rester à son chevet.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi l'eau bénite ne lui a rien fait ? Je me souviens quand on l'a affronté la première fois...ça avait fonctionné...

Le vieux chasseur haussa des épaules.

- Je suppose qu'il était plus fort aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'était il y a 14 ans...

Sam reporta son attention sur le plafond, pensif.

- Ouaie...Sans doute.

- En tout cas, cette fois on est tranquille...On est sûr qu'il est mort, et pas pourrissant aux Enfers en attendant sa revanche.

Après un instant de silence, Bobby posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme qui croisa son regard.

- Ton père serait très fier Sam. Toi et Dean vous formez une sacré équipe.

Sam lui accorda un sourire, puis détourna la tête de l'autre côté...Une sacré équipe, certes...mais une sacré équipe qui allait bientôt être brisée.

Dean entraina Ruby à l'écart, là où il était sûr que son frère ne pourrait ni les voir, ni les entendre. La démone le suivit, d'un air méfiant et reprit aussitôt son expression de mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle, sur un ton agressif.

Le couteau à la main, le jeune chasseur lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Ne t'approche pas de Sam.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris. L'avertit Dean, plus menaçant que jamais.

Ruby ne dissimula même pas son amusement.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Je n'aime pas ta façon d'apparaître et de disparaître quand ça te chante...de le manipuler à ta guise...Tu sais comme moi que Sam est naïf...Alors je te préviens que si tu t'en sers contre lui...

- Tu quoi ? L'interrompit la jeune femme en faisant un pas vers lui. J'essaie juste de le préparer moi...tu vas aller en Enfer dans pas longtemps et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Maintenant, tu permets que je récupère mon couteau ?

Pendant un instant, Dean fut tenté de s'en servir contre elle...Mais il se refusa ce plaisir, pour le moment il n'avait que des soupçons, et surtout aucun moyen de prouver qu'elle était une menteuse professionelle. Avec mauvaise humeur, il lui posa la lame dans la main et échangea un regard noir avec elle. Une seconde plus tard, Ruby avait disparu.

Epilogue

Deux jours passèrent et finalement, Sam fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Soulagé que son frère aille mieux et que Ruby ne se soit pas remontrée, Dean arriva le matin même de sa sortie. Il entra dans la chambre alors que son cadet enfilait sa veste.

- Alors...tu as dragué les infirmières ?

Sam sursauta, ne l'ayant apparement pas entendu arriver. Cependant, dès qu'il vit son ainé, son visage s'illumina inconsciement en un sourire.

- Tu me confonds avec toi là...et en plus, elles ont toutes au dessus de cinquante ans...

Dean eut un petit rire, mais resta silencieux, observant son petit-frère sans que celui-ci en ait conscience. Il le revoyait enfant, alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas...un peu plus grand alors qu'il commençait à poser tout un tas de questions...Ou encore à neuf ans, quand il s'était retrouvé face à ce démon et qu'il l'avait affronté avec courage. Son petit frère avait bien grandi depuis, et aujourd'hui, il était vraiment un chasseur de talent...

- Eh Sammy...

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oui ?

Dean sentit sa gorge se serrer, trop peu habitué à ce genre d'échange.

- Je suis fier de toi du sais.

Le visage de Sam changea...Puis, avec modestie, il baissa la tête, exactement comme il l'avait fait à neuf ans.

- Dean...

- Je suis sérieux Sammy...Je suis vraiment très fier de toi.

Le plus jeune releva les yeux vers lui, avec gêne. Puis, d'une voix basse il souffla.

- C'est grâce à toi.

Cette fois, ce fut Dean qui ne savait plus quoi répondre.

- Tu m'as pratiquement élevé Dean...Et si je suis un bon chasseur aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Finit Sam dans une voix quasi inaudible.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard...Tous les deux auraient souhaité rajouter quelque chose...Mais parfois, les mots n'étaient pas utiles. En tout cas, pas pour eux.


End file.
